Heirs of the Lost
by Eris Clearwater
Summary: Three months she was alone. But three seconds was enough to break her heart. Abandoned, but not broken. That was what she told herself. But what if she wasn't alone? What if her family, wasn't just her guild? What if, Lucy, wasn't really as weak as everyone believed? Though lone she may be, the crows will always follow her empty trail.
1. Chapter 1: Forlorn

**Lucy**

The Guildhall was on fire and it wasn't her fault.

By fire, what Lucy really meant was a fight. Tables were overturned, chairs smashed to bits, and blood coating the floor. Another day at Fairy tail, another guild brawl. Lucy oped not to partake, as she sat at the bar drinking a milkshake, watching from afar.

"Will you be going on a job anytime soon, Lucy?" Mira asked her as she wiped a glass clean.

Lucy thought for a moment, her mental schedule laid out in her mind. "I don't think so. I don't have anyone to go with," she said sighing. Lucy gazed into the massive crowd of people, throwing punches here and there.

"Hey, Natsu!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she rolled her eyes to face the entrance of the guild. There, in its threshold was Lisanna Strauss. She raised her hand and waved into the pile of people, and Natsu poked his head out of a fight to look at her, smiling like the sun.

Ever since Lisanna had come back from Edolas, Natsu had been spending more and more time with her than with Lucy. As did the rest of Team Natsu. At first, she thought that was natural, as Natsu, Grey and Erza all shared a childhood with Lisanna. But as the months wore on, they seemed to gradually spend for time with Lisanna, leaving Lucy behind. She wasn't alone though. In her months of more or less solitude, she had gotten closer with Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy, and even close with the Raijinshuu and Laxus.

I promise to always stay by your side! Lucy laughed grimly at the memory. Natsu had promised her, but she knew it wouldn't be kept. Not after Lisanna. Despite how many times Natsu had shunned her as of late, Lucy thought she could try again. Perhaps ask them if they wanted to go on a job?

"Looking grim aren't you, Bunny girl."

Lucy's eyes flickered over to her right where Gajeel sat at the bar. There were small tears in his attire, and his nose was faintly bloodied. He swiped a fist across his face, smearing away any traces of blood.

"Looking beat aren't you, Gajeel?" Lucy retorted and rolled her eyes. Gajeel snickered.

Mira dumped a bowl of screws and bolts on the counter before Gajeel could say anything and disappeared into the back storage room before Gajeel could thank her.

"I'm going to guess. . . Lisanna?" He offered. Lucy's pursed lips and narrowed eyes said enough for him. "Of course."

Lucy sighed exasperatedly before she threw her hands in the air dramatically. "We haven't gone on a job, hung out, or even talked for a matter of weeks now!" she lamented. "I mean I haven't anyway, but they sure have," she said not so discreetly pointing at team Natsu lingering by the door.

"What you gonna do about it?" Gajeel asked chomping noisily on his metal.

"I was thinking about asking them on a job today."

"Ask who on a job?"

Lucy whipped her head around to face Juvia as she took a seat to her left at the bar. Juvia smiled brightly at her and Lucy returned the kind gesture.

"Juvia! How was your job?" Lucy asked, pushing her conversation with Gajeel aside for the moment.

"It was great! Hello Mira!" Juvia greeted, waving enthusiastically at Mira behind the counter. "Who were you going to ask on a job?" Juvia asked, bringing the previous conversation back while ordering a milkshake from Mira.

"I was thinking about asking team Natsu." When Lucy referred to her team as team Natsu it just didn't feel right. It was like calling a moth a butterfly; odd and wrong.

"While Juvia was coming into the guild she overheard Natsu and the others talking about a job already. . ." She said sheepishly.

"Then ask if you can join them," Gajeel said simply. If only it were so simple.

"That would be a bit intrusive wouldn't it?" She asked Gajeel. Lucy hopped off her bar stool none the less and stretched her arms. "But we'll never know until we try, will we?"

Angling her head towards the guild doors, her mind was elsewhere when her legs decided to move on their own. What would she even say?

"Hey, Natsu?" She hated how small her voice sounded, how vulnerable and weak it was. The guild's fighting became background noise as she zeroed in on the people before her, and she could feel her friend's eyes on her back, all watching out for her should. Her eyes met Natsu's, and it was as though there was nothing in them. Just. . . A void.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go on a job together?" She asked shyly. Why was she being shy? This was her team! Though she hadn't spoken to them in quite some time. . .

"We're already going on a job. With Lisanna. Speaking of which. . ." Natsu scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes. "I don't think we should go on any jobs with each other anymore."

Lucy was still as death. "What do you mean, Natsu?" she asked shakily. Her gait was calm and natural, but her thoughts were something different.

"The team and I have talked it through. You're weak. We're constantly having to save you, and you can never fight for yourself. You're always complaining about your rent money then take the reward for yourself. You never gave a _damn_ about the team.

"Lisanna is more fit to the team. She doesn't complain as you do, and she can hold her own."

Lucy's vision blurred, and when she raised a hand to her cheeks they were wet with tears. When had she started crying? She jolted when someone placed a hand on her shoulder and had to crane her neck to look Laxus in the eye. Juvia was on her other side, looping her arm through hers reassuringly.

"That's enough, Natsu," Laxus commanded with the confidence of a king.

"Lisanna, what are you doing?" Mira whispered. "Come here please."

Lisanna pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

The small, shrill voice belonged to only Happy, as he flew over to Lucy and landed on her head.

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Come on Happy, we're leaving." He beckoned

Happy made a muffled sound as he shook his head, and curled up atop Lucy's head like a cat. "You promised her!" He cried. "You promised to stay!"

"Promises are bound to be broken. Don't count on them."


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy Apocalypse Heartfillia

**Lucy**

The rush of the canal brought Lucy back to her senses. She glared at the sun which, unyieldingly, glared back. After her bout with her former team, Mira, Juvia and Evergreen had coaxed Lucy out of the guild hall and halfway home.

Wiping her face again, her dried tears flaked off her cheeks. She had no place on Team Natsu anymore. Lisanna took care of that. But what about their eyes? When she spoke to Natsu, face to face, something in his eye was off. Like he wasn't there in the moment.

"Lucy?"

Lucy spun around in shock, only to be faced with Loki. The evening light made his spiky orange hair glow. He looked like a god.

"Why are you here, Loki?" Lucy asked as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"We felt something was wrong, so I came to check on you on behalf of everyone," Loki explained, pulling Lucy into a tight embrace.

No, everything's fine."

"Clearly not."

"Natsu kicked me off the team."

" _Bastard_."

"Technically the team voted me off and Lisanna in."

" _Bastards_." He repeated emphasizing the S.

Lucy laughed through her tears and smiled up at Loki, forgetting the incident at the guild for only a moment.

"If you'll excuse me now, princess, I have a scoundrel to track and an ass to beat." Loki released Lucy and took a step back. With an elegant flourish, Loki bowed and disappeared in a flash of golden light. No doubt off to the Celestial world to inform the rest of the spirits of her situation, but also to find Natsu and give him the walloping he deserved.

The walk to her house was short from the guild, perhaps about ten minutes. But she had taken her journey slower than usual, giving her time to think and dry her tears before entering her home. Before she could unlock the door, Lucy realized the door was already unlocked. Lucy cautiously opened the door, peeking inside for any dangers. In her coat room that was nothing—other rather, no one. Tossing her key pouch onto her writing desk, she spied a slip of paper where she had left her this month's rent for her landlady.

 _I took this month's rent._

 _-Your Landlady_

Lucy giggled and tossed the note back onto her desk, moving to her bathing room for a bath.

There wasn't anything Lucy could do without being reminded of him. Her bed where he had slept countless nights; her couch where he had also slept; looking at the drawers he used to invade; her kitchen where he would gobble up all her food; her window where she had watched as he sailed an enchanted tree down the waterway for her. . . Everything really. Everything she did, touched, saw. . . Her apartment even kind of smelled like him for goodness sake!

But she willed those memories away life a strong wind casting autumn leaves away. To the darkest crevices of her mind.

After her bath, as Lucy dried her hair with the end of her towel, she sat at her desk to avoid sitting on her couch, still fresh with memories of Team Natsu. The corner of a paper caught her eye, and Lucy yanked the whole book out of her stash of papers.

"I haven't written this in forever. . ." Lucy muttered to herself. _I could ask Levy to help, but she's on a job with Shadow Gear._ It'd been a while since she'd worked on something like this on her own anyway. The latest scribbles in her book weren't old exactly, but old enough that Lucy had to read it over before writing any more. She took out a feather-shaped pen and dipped it in some tar-black ink.

Light scratches and the occasional plinking of the pen tip into the ink bottle filled the silence that enveloped her.

Perhaps an hour had passed, maybe half, Lucy couldn't be sure. But eventually, when she felt satisfied with her work, she dropped her pen back into the ink bottle with a ping and leaned back in her chair. She stretched her arms like a lazy cat and let them fall to her sides when she was done.

"Maybe I'll call _her_. . ." Lucy mumbled to herself.

She pulled her lacrima transponder towards her and dialled a number she hadn't called in a rather long time, longing to hear the voice that she knew would come on the other end.

"Hello? Lucy?" A sweet voice answered on the other end of the line. At the sound of her voice, all her worries fell far from her min.

"Hey, it's me," Lucy said softly propping her chin on her fist as she gazed into the swirling dark clouds of the lacrima.

"You never call. Something wrong?" The voice asked concerned.

"Does something always have to be wrong for me to call? Maybe I just wanted to talk."

"Isn't that so."

"I'm just feeling a bit lonely out here, that's all," Lucy murmured.

"What happened? I know you have plenty of friends to keep you company. Why so lonely?"

Lucy laughed mirthlessly. She told her companion everything that had transpired. From the moment Lisanna came back, to the incident at the guild, and to the minute she had called.

"You lead such an interesting life, Lucy. I can hardly compare. You should come and visit sometime."

"Maybe I will."

"Well, I'd best be off to bed. Father wouldn't be too happy if he finds out that I've stayed up so late."

"Tell him I said hi. Good night." Lucy ended the call before they could say anything else and stretched in her hair again. The clock above her desk glared at her to sleep when she read the time.

 _Nobody would dare treat me like that over here._ Lucy mulled over the words she had only said minutes ago. And Lucy knew it to be true of course. She wasn't just some low middle-class mage.

?ￂﾠ

The marketplace was crowded and lively. So busy that it kept Lucy's mind from wandering to the events of the day prior. The loud callings of people trying to sell their goods drawing customers to their stands, and the loud shuffling of feet against the cobblestone ground. All the activity made lucy lose herself to the noise. Lost in another world, not noticing anything. Including a band of lively mages heading her way.

"Fight me, Ice Princess!"

"Ready to lose, Flame Brain?"

"That's enough!"

A blearing clang resounded through the market. Eyes turned, then turned away as they glimpsed what had caused it. Team Natsu was parading down the market square, lousily bumping into people as they passed and overturning several display items the vendors had put out.

In a panic, Lucy dove into a nearby alley and crouched behind some crates, hopefully obscuring any view of her from the street.

Team Natsu's clamouring drew closer to Lucy and she held her breath, her heart pounding and her blood pumping. Their noise drifted past her, and Lucy released a breath until he heard Natsu ask, "Hey, do you smell that?"

Lucy paused mid-breath, and her blood went cold. What would Team Natsu think if they found her hiding behind a few crates at a market square? What if they thought she was going to attack them? Not likely. What if they thought she was hiding from them? It was the truth, but she couldn't have another show of weakness at the moment. They already thought her scared and weak before, what would happen after this?

"Smell what, Natsu?" The youngest Strauss sibling asked him, clinging to his arm as he took a step toward the alley.

Lucy clamped a hand on her mouth and moved deeper into the cluttered alley, a futile move against the nose of a dragon slayer. Natsu sniffed around the crates Lucy had only just been behind moments before.

"Come on, Natsu, _let's go,_ " Lisanna whined, yanking on his arm.

Natsu finally shrugged and made off with Lisanna, leaving Lucy alone in the alley. Before Lucy could breathe a sigh of relief, a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her further into the alley Her muffled screams of distress didn't make it past her captor's hand. In a fit of fear and anger, Lucy nipped her abductor's hand and she heard a yelp before they removed their hand and backed up further into the alley.

The narrow space was too dark for her to see anything, but Lucy could just make out the outline of a cloaked figure staring at her wreathed in darkness.

"State your business," Lucy huffed, backing out of the small space. "Who are you?"

The hooded figure shook slightly with laughed. A woman's laughter, though muffled through the mask she wore.

"You and your dragon lover have something I require. Something I have sought after for a rather long time. But first—"

Lucy didn't let her finish. She took out her whip and lashed at the cloaked figure, forcing her to fall back towards the alley wall.

"I will appear many times before your end. It will only be a matter if you can see me or not."

?ￂﾠ

The cloaked figure had gone under the cover of darkness. Lucy stayed on guard the rest of the way to the guild, keenly aware of everything that flashed in her vision.

Lucy sauntered into the guild and her attention to her surroundings began to waver. The only dangerous things in her guild were her ex-teammates. And after Laxus interfered with their quarrel the other day, she didn't think they would bother her today.

Walking up to the bar, all eyes were on her. Lucy sat tentatively on a bar stool and faced the table that was near it where all of her friends sat. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and eyes the wall of people watching her. Judging her. Like they were some kind of arbiter.

"Hey guys, wanna go on a job?" Lucy said finally. She hadn't really said anything for the entire duration she'd been sitting at the bar. Heads turned her way and hushed whispers followed.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Evergreen nudged Freed, who turned away but nodded anyway.

"Can we join?" Wendy asked, pulling an exhausted-looking Romeo over to them. "He's been cooped up at home all week waiting for his father to come back."

"Yeah sure," Lucy said glad for some more company. She gestured towards Levy, Gajeel and Juvia. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah, why not."

"But we just got back—" Gajeel protested.

" _You'll get out of shape,_ " Levy hissed jokingly.

Lucy sniggered. "Mira? You in?"

Mira's smile fell as she looked at Lucy. "No, I think I'll pass on this one. . ." She said with a sidelong glance at Lisanna. Lucy recalled her endless apologies on behalf of Lisanna. Lucy had assured her that it wasn't her problem. Lisanna's actions reflected solely on her, but Lucy supposed that Mira had somehow found a way to blame herself for what Lisanna did.

"Alright, that makes twelve of us then. Shall we choose a job—"

"You guys might want to reconsider."

Lucy's heart stopped and she shifted her head a bit to see Natsu standing at the end of the table before the bar.

"Reconsider what, Natsu?" Levy asked daringly.

He sneered at her like the snake he was. "Having Lucy on the team. She's weak and can't fend for herself. She'll let you down when it counts the most. Consider that."

He strode away without another word, leaving Lucy's Team to ponder his statement.

"Guys—"

"You won't let us down, Lucy." Levy glared at Natsu's receding figure. "You will pull us to the top."


	3. Chapter 3: Veronica

Lucy pov

Yawning, I sat upright on my comfy pink comforters. Damn, I must have fallen asleep, I thought to myself."Buuuuuu," I grumbled to nobody in particular. Mornings. Wait...Oh no! The job!!! I rush over to my desk where a little Digital clock sits and it reads '8:37' I'm gonna be late! I scream to myself, quickly pulling my hair into a high ponytail, throwing on my usual clothes, I packed my small yellow backpack full of all the stuff I need for the job, snacks, whip, keys, sleeping stuff... Yep, I got everything. I slam shut my backpack without another thought and rush out the door, speeding towards the train station.

I come panting up the steps of the platform and see a few of my other teammates sitting on the benches and Lily on Gajeel's head hanging out, I stomped tiredly over to Levy and sit down on the ground beside her on the bench. "Levy-chan I'm so tirreddd," I groaned, she giggled and began to pat my head in a calming motion. "Good morning everyone!" A light cheery Wendy says, stepping up to the train platform. "Hi Wendy," I say before continuing. "How can you be so calm? I had to rush here to be on time." I say, my eyes flattening. (-_-'). She giggled, "It's only 8:56 right now." My eyes widen and I look up at the train station clock. "Wow, so I didn't have to rush over here?" I sigh as Laxus and the Raijinshuu come up the steps. "Seems like everyone is here," I say. "Wait!!!" I see Romeo sprinting up the steps, falling at Wendy's feet as she needs down and helps him up. "NOW everyone is here," I say laughing. "Mumfff." I hear a sound coming from my backpack and I stop what I was about to say and glance down, I opened my bag to find... "Happy!" I gasp as he flies out of my bag with a sick expression on his face. "You're such a fast runner Lucyyy..." he rubs his eyes with his dainty little blue paws, I smiled at him as while he lands in my arms. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me in a long time. My teammates laugh, Happy never says thing like that, the things he says on the other hand usually include. 'Lucy you're heavy' or 'Lucy you're so slow' or Lucy why are you so broke'. A tick mark appears on my face as I recall those memories. But looking back now, they were good times. Everyone in team Natsu was my best friend, and I had a good life, so much for the good times. "Ok everyone let's go!" I shouted to them as everyone grabs their bags and we board the train that had only gotten here moments before.

"Laxus, are you alright?" I ask looking at him from across the aisle from where I sat. His face looked to me a puke green colour and he was holding his hand to his head. "I'm fine, other than the spinning," he pauses for a second and blinks rapidly before adding. "How much longer until we get to Veronica?" I sweat drop. "We only just boarded the train five minutes ago,"Juvia responded. I turned my head to the window right beside me and sigh. These trips used to be so loud. Instead of Laxus it would have been Natsu. I closed my eyes for a moment until I hear a large belching sound. "Laxus are you sure you're alright," I turn my head to see him perfectly fine, and Wendy walking away from him. "Hmm? That wasn't me," He says and points over to the seats behind me, I got up on my knees and peeked over the backs of the chairs, there I see Gajeel, throwing up into a brown paper bag. Of course, I forgot about him. I mentally laugh to myself. "Wendy!" I call. "You have another patient!" I gesture over to her from the seats diagonal from me and behind Laxus where she was playing cards with Romeo. "Coming!" she calls over to me, I saw her moving her hands really fast before she calls out. "She walked over to Gajeel, leaving a depressed looking Romeo.

6 hours later

Getting off the train, I took in the beauty of the city Veronica, then I took a deep breath and soaked up all the new smells, and sounds around me. Cracking a wide smile I look back to the Team and see they are doing the same as well. "AH YES PRECIOUS STILL, NON-MOVING GROUND!" I hear Gajeel screaming on the platform floor. "Ha ha! You little weakling!" I hear a voice behind me say. I spin around on my heel to see Team Natsu standing there. "Oh? What are you doing here?" I ask them, turning fully to face them with a scold on my face, Erza took a step forward. "We have a job here," she looks at the rest of my Team. "a real job." Team Natsu snickers. I smirked, "How much are you getting for your reward?" I ask them mischievously smiling, Gray took out a slip of paper from his bag. "100 000 000 Jewel." He says proudly, I smile in pure glee. Just how I planned it. "250 000 000 Jewel," I say with authority in my voice. By now people are beginning to stare, but I pay no attention to them. The only thing I'm focusing on is the faces of Team Natsu staring at my slip of paper I had pulled out. "No kidding!" Lisanna exclaims glaring straight at me. "You can thank Levy for choosing this, splendid job," I emphasize to rub it in their faces, I can feel Levy's pride radiating off her. "Humf." Natsu turns on his heel and stalks off into the busy streets of Veronica. I sighed as they disappear from view. "Let's finish this job as soon as possible, I don't like the fact they're here," Evergreen says menacingly, glaring in the direction they had gone off to through her glasses. "Agreed," Juvia adds raising her hand.

Walking over to the hotel Levy had booked for them previously, they took the time to go to a bunch of shops and stands, selling everything to grocery goods, to jewels and exotic pottery. "Ohh! Look at this Gajeel!" I can hear Levy say to him from across the little road, I glance over my shoulder to see Levy holding up an adorable necklace, It was a simple L encrusted with little beads and had little silver vines entwined around it, It was the simplest silver necklace but it was still beautiful. I saw her check the price tag and her face fell, Giggling to myself I thought, It must be too expensive. Moments later she gingerly places it down and walks away, but when I look back Gajeel has picked it up and hands over a small pouch of money to assumingly the storekeeper. I clasped my hand over my mouth as I try not to squeal with joy. Gajeel pocketed the necklace with a straight face and walks over to where Levy was looking at a book. He really does love her. They both need to realize that already. My clouded mind came back to reality and I said quietly to myself. "Oh darn, I didn't get a picture!" I'll just tell Mira about it when we get back. She's gonna be so happy, her ships are going to be canon and we both know it. (A/N said every shipper ever)

I make my way over to the stand Levy and Gajeel were just at and take a look at all the jewellery, I saw dozens of unique creations, some are gold and dazzling fancy style, and others are simple bronze with some encrusted gems. "Hello my dear can I help you find anything?" an old croaky voice sounds from behind the counter, I looked up from the bracelet I was touching and look at her. She had wrinkles, covering her face but that didn't stop her from looking beautiful with her still vibrant auburn hair. "Hello, I'm just browsing," I say grinning at her, I looked back down and continue to look at the jewellery, out of the corner of my eye I see a slender necklace with a simple bronze chain. The charm that hung from it was an elegant yet simply decorated heart, the heart is hollow, and made of bronze, little diamonds encrusted in the heart, and vines entwined throughout the outline. "Do you like it?" the old shopkeeper asks me. "Yes," I say. "How much is this one?" I ask pointing to the heart. "100 000 Jewel," she states and picks up the necklace. I took out the amount she asked for and handed it to her. In return, she hands it to me and I thank her politely. She's going to love it.


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

??? pov

Ahh yes everyone was going to be so surprised when I get there. I gently walked to the hotel Team Lucy was staying at and walked gingerly up to the front desk. "Hello? I need a key for room 234 please." The receptionist nodded as she sees my face. I took the key and walk up the stairs to the room, checking the time as I pass a clock in the hall. '6:32' I'm good, everyone will be asleep.

Lucy pov

My eyes slowly blink open, I was facing the balcony door as the light shone in, I pushed myself upright and stare blankly out the doors. My mind gradually wakes up as I slide out of my comfy haven. I walk out into the kitchen, dining room where I see the boys room from across our girls' room. Glancing around the kitchen I spot Levy and... Mira?!? "Mira!" I exclaim in shock, my mouth hanging open. "What are you doing here?" I walk up to the bar and sit down in one of the stools. She was at the stove cooking something good, by the smell of it. She giggles lightly as she places whatever she was cooking onto a plate. Yum pancakes, I glanced back up at her and I smiled. "I was just so bored waiting at the guild, and I couldn't stand how everyone was talking badly about you so I just came to join you." I grin. One more person to join the team. "Well it's nice to have you, Mira," I suddenly hear a large thump by the boy's room and I looked over. Laxus and Gajeel were on the floor halfway through the door when I hear them murmur "Foooooood." I laugh so hard at their little antics and fall off my stool. "Dragon smell sure is handy," I say while still laughing. The rest of the previously sleeping girls were coming out of the girls' room and began laughing the moment they came out. "Oh Gajeel-kun your so funny!" Juvia laughs more. "Wendy come on get up!" I say. She too was on the floor, mumbling about food. I still love my team. Wendy begins to get up off the floor and zombie walks to the stool I was previously sitting on. I go to sit on the stool beside her as Mira places a small stack of pancakes in front of us. I grabbed some utensils and hand them out to everyone who has already gotten a plate. The next hour or so passed by quickly. And before we know it we have to contact princess Hisui about the job, so I took out a large communication lacrima and dialled her private number.

"Hello team Lucy, " a voice from the other side of the lacrima calls out. "Hello princess Hisui," we call. "So you're calling about the job details. Am I right?" she asks us and she nods from across the lacrima. "The job is simple. Break into the Veronica royal palace, take the diamond sword they keep who knows where, and make it out alive. Do not forget to deliver it directly to me. When you are finished head back to Fiore and come to me directly. Do not give it to any servants or anything. Me only." We all nod.

"Roger that Hime." I say in a mock salute, she nodded back and ends the call. "Well we have our mission guys, go get ready and be out here in the living room by nine. That's one hour. GO!" I yell and everyone dashes to their area of the room in our little condo thing and began to get ready. I casually walk into the girls' room and see everyone beginning to get ready. I took my little basket of shower items and a towel and went over to the baths, quickly washing myself I throw on my job clothes and pull my hair into pigtails. I always used to put my hair in pigtails. I decide to be different and put my hair instead into a high ponytail. I walked out of the baths and I see Laxus and the Raijinshuu waiting already, on the floor gnawing on some nails is Gajeel and Juvia beside him.

"Mira! Wendy! Romeo!" I call. ", you coming?!?" I see Wendy and Mira dashing out of the girls' room while Romeo and Happy run out of the boys' room. "Are you sure Happy you want to come?" I ask him, picking him up off the floor. "A'ye! I'm fine," he says smiling up at me. I can feel the depression radiating off of him but I just give him a little squeeze and he squeezes me in return. "Alright guys, we have to start planning so what are your ideas. Storm the place or secret infiltration." I turn my head to each and every one of my Team's face and they all look to be contemplating. "I think secretly infiltrating would be the best way," Mira pipes up, breaking the silence. ", if we storm the palace by force and if we were captured then it would look bad for Fiore, and for Fairy Tail." She looked at everyone else and they all nodded. "I say we dedicate today to information gathering. Go in three-man squads and we'll report back here at say, 6 tonight." I suggest. We all agree and head out. By team it's; Romeo, Wendy, Happy; Bixlow, Freed, Laxus; Gajeel, Juvia, and Lily; Me Mira, and Evergreen.

Third pov

Team Lucy (A/N team Lucy now indicates to Lucy, Mira, and Evergreen) decides to go to the bars first, lots of information can be slipped and bargained for down there. Walking down the streets of Veronica, Team Lucy spots a small squadron of drunk soldiers and quickly run into the nearest bar. Peeking over at the soldiers who just coincidentally walked into the same bar as them, coincidentally sit down at the table beside them. "Hahaha ya and squad captain was like 'There's this team from Fairy Tail coming to take that diamond sword they keep down in that vault' or somethin' like that," he trails off in a laughing fit. "Well it seems bars really are the best place to get info," Mira whispers to Lucy and Evergreen and then giggled a little. Raising her hand, Evergreen waves over a bartender and ordered a couple light beers. "We have to get more information than just that," she states. She scooches her chair a little more in the direction of the drunken soldiers and listens for more. For a while longer Team Lucy continues to listen and hears little tidbits like "Fairy Tail team," and "takeover girl," and many other things that were probably supposed to be disclosed. "Hey, have you heard? All the squad captains are gonna be on guard at that vault thing down in the catacombs." the soldiers continue to drink, not having a care in the world. "Time to go, girls," I say slapping down a one hundred jewel bill.

"Hey, where do you think we should go, Wendy?" Romeo asks walking down the market. "I don't know Romeo it's not like we can just go into a bar like all the other teams can." Wendy puffs out her cheeks, despite her age she can get some information. Count on it! "Let's just hang around the market and see what we hear." Happy says while flying from above. Team Wendy nods and makes their way slowly, weaving through the crowd of the morning market.

"So? Where are we going to go?" Laxus asks Freed. Freed was leading Team Laxus up a small incline to what looked like a deserted part of the town. The air seemed grey and people were sitting outside their homes giving the Team suspicious stares. "We're going to an information broker if you haven't noticed," Bixlow speaks up and his little dolls keep repeating, "Information," or "Broker," Bixlow waves a hand at them and they become silent. Freed took a turn around an alley and knocks on the door to a worn brick building. The door slowly creaks open and an old man, probably in his late forties peeks through the crack. "How can I help you?" he scans the Team and looks back at Freed. "I'm here to call in a favour. Name; Michel," the man's eyes widen and he ushers Team Laxus through the doorway. "Ah yes Freed-sama how might I aid you?" he rubs his hands together, as though he were praying."I need information on the castle guards schedules, their strengths, and any magic squadrons." Freed states and the man scuttles behind the counter and through a door. "Who's Michel?" Bixlow asks as soon as he's gone. Freed side glances him and replied coldly. "No one you need to know." His tone sounded final and so they waited in silence.

"Juvia can't find anything." She whines. Team Gajeel was at the library looking for anything on the history of this Diamond sword. "Juvia we've only been here for nearly three hours, and you've been looking in the Fairy Tale section thinking this sword was something like Excalibur." Gajeel states looking back down at his book. "And Lily your help too, I didn't buy you that kiwi juice for nothing. Lily lands on the table beside Juvia and looks at the book he had picked up earlier that day.

Time skip 6 hours

"Oh i'm so tired," Wendy exhales flopping on the couch. "We couldn't find anything," Romeo sat down on the couch beside her. "It's alright Team Wendy, We all got some pretty good stuff," Lucy says sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table. "Ok, so I picked up some information from a single bar a couple drunken soldiers were at. First, they know about Mira, they were saying something about a takeover girl. Second, they know about the team because they were saying something about a Fairy Tail team. Third, all their squadron captains protecting a vault, containing 'some magical diamond sword'." Lucy finishes relaying her information while jotting it all down. "Team Gajeel what did you get?" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and I move my eyes to the next Team. "Laxus what did you get?" She looks at Freed, as he throws down a stack of papers. "Castle guard rotation shifts... Positions... Magic squadrons" He listed off all the titles of the pages and Lucy gasps in amazement. "Freed where did you get these?" Lucy says, wide-eyed. "Information broker," Bixlow says sticking his tongue out. Freed elbows him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain and Lucy decides not to push it. "Ok we can work with this," Mira walks over and grabs some of Freed's papers and looks them through. "Ok I can do some transformation magic and make myself look like a guard but I don't know how we can get you all into the castle," Mira suggests and Lucy acknowledges her. "So long as they don't see our faces we can do anything we want," Evergreen then goes on. ", what if we just wore hoods. After Mira infiltrates the palace she can open the gates and we can storm the castle. We just wouldn't show our faces." Evergreen looks at Lucy again and she nods. "We can just purchase some cheap cloaks. But we still want to be as discreet as possible." Bixlow adds. And Slowly throughout the night. The plan falls into place. Piece by piece.

And that's the chappy! Vote, comment, add to your reading list. and Follow for the rest of this adventure! by the way is the title of this chapter 'The Plan' too cheesy? Comment down what I should call it.

Chapter published: November, 19, 2017


	5. Chapter 5: Sword Theives

Wendy pov

The morning went by quickly. Everyone got ready in all black clothes. The Hotel room was a whirl of black clothing. On to of that we put on black half masks, and our black cloaks on top. "Are we ready to go everyone?" Lucy-san yelled out to the little crowd of black. "Yea!!" We all gave a small war cry back to her. We all head to our positions. Lucy, carrying a small satchel of black clothes for Mira after she opens the gate. I wish I was as strong and brave as Lucy-san. Some of us file out the door, others out the window for secrecy. Mira heads straight to the palace guard entry. We were going to attempt through the guard entry or the servant entry but apparently they were closely guarded, courtesy to Gajeel-kun for that information. I could feel my hand shaking under my cloak and my other hand reached to hold it when another hand beat me to it. I looked up to see Romeo holding my hand. The ghost of a blush on his cheeks.

Lucy pov

The shining marble palace came into view as we came closer to the inland of Veronica's capital. The gleaming turrets, made to look beautiful, looks scarcely menacing. I looked around me and saw people looking my team's way. I ushered Romeo and Wendy along to the front of our group and we hurried into an alleyway, an alleyway huh? Memories, memories, memories. I thought back to the time I met the hissing creature, calling me by my full name. No one knows my middle name. Anyways back to the mission. The vault that supposedly kept the diamond sword was in the catacombs. There must be a way there so as Mira makes her way to open the gate, she will also scout out places that could be the way into there. If she doesn't find anywhere they could be hiding the door way, we will just do some blowing up and see what happens. I turn my head back to the guard entrance and see her take out her forged papers. She looks to be admitted, we all let out a breath, we didn't even know we were holding in. "Now all we do is wait," Freed recalls. I nodded and faced the palace again. Only a matter of time.

About half an hour later the big drawbridge begins to fall down and revealed a bunch of confused looking soldiers, all pointing at the one guard opening the gate. "Now!" I yell as we all charge forwards. As I pass through the great arch of the drawbridge, I toss the bag of black clothes to Mira and signaled her to follow suit. She bobbed her head up and down in acknowledge and dashed around a corner. Seconds later she came back around in her full black gear. She caught up to me and whispers. "There was a suspicious looking door, over by the throne room. There were more guards than usual stationed. The Magic platoon was also there, we have to be careful." I nod and signal everyone to follow me. We all veered left and kept running.

"Stop right there!" I hear a booming voice behind me and I stop in shock. The rest of the Team keeps running on my command. I stop and look into fiery black eyes, flames by salmon pink hair. I say nothing. "What are you doing here little weakling?" he asks. The rest of Team Natsu behind him snickers. I stand my ground and say nothing, my cloak covering my eyes, and the half faces mask covering my mouth. He began to yell and run towards me. "Karyuu no Tekken!" he screams. I jump out of the way at the last second and turn. I began running at such a speed I've never ran before. If only happy were here now. I glanced up and see a wall of guards blocking my way. I unhitch my whip from my side, on my belt and blast away all the guards. Returning my whip I continue running towards where Mira said was the throne room.

What looks like the throne room comes into view and I smile beneath my mask. I turn into a door, beside the throne room that was left ajar. I see the last of the team falling into a large hole in the ground. Beside it was a the remains of what was probably a statue. I leap into the hole and brage my feet for the landing.

"Hey guys. What'd' I miss." I say playfully. We were in a big dome shaped room, carved out of marble. On the walls there was one single wooden door. I walk up to the door, as my shoes clack against the marble tile. It was eerily quiet. Grabbing the handle the door opens up to a flight of stairs. I motion my friends to follow me and I grab the torch, that hung on the walls. "Solid script: Light," she says and the word light floats throughout the descending stairway. I place the torch back on the wall and stick my tongue out at her. Descending the stairs all I can hear is the clacking of our shoes. It's too quiet. I think to myself. The stairs come to an end and facing me on another door. But this time It has an iron lock on it.

"Gajeel, come over here." Gajeel scoot past everyone in front of him and grabs the lock. Smiling he begins to gnaw on it and before long, the door is open. At first when you enter, all you could see was darkness. But seconds after everyone has filed into the room, the door slams shut and torches are lit all across the circular room. Everywhere there are pillars and engravings. And at the center of the room was a glass case with the diamond sword in it. "No stop!" I yell at Romeo, who has run forwards to the case. He touches the glass and arrows, come raining down on him. Romeo screams, and Wendy screeches. Tenryuuno Hokko!" The arrows stop in the air and fall to a stop.

"Well done my little Fairies," a voice resonates around the room. "Who's there!" I yell into the open air. "I," the voice pauses for impression. ", am the ruler of Veronica! I am Duke Creme!" he says grandly. Footsteps could be heard as guards circle around them, coming out of a door opposite to the door they came in from. Several clicks could be heard as the soldiers fired what felt to be magic repellent bullets. Everyone dodges, and Team Natsu come into the room smirking. "Heh, did you really think It would be that easy?" he questions us. "No I didn't think you would be smart enough to execute such a simple plan," I respond while still running around dodging the bullets. He glares at me but soon loses me in all the black capes people dashing around avoiding the bullets. But not long later, he smiles and pulls a lever that seemingly comes out of nowhere, and the ground beneath us collapses. We all scream, as Wendy, Lily, and Happy, try to catch us all. Wendy attempts to pull Juvia up, but is then shot in the back. "Wendy!" I hear Romeo scream as she goes limp in the air. "Happy! Lily!" I scream, trying to grab onto Happy's tail. I miss again and he tries to hook me up, but fails. We continue falling, everyone screaming and flailing their arms.

Splashes can be heard from all around us as we fall into a pool of water. I gasp for air as I surface. I look around us as I cough and realise we are all in a magic holding cell. "Hahaha you will never escape from there!" Duke Creme can be heard over the speaker. I sit against the wall and look at the rest of my team. "Everyone report," I say half jokingly. "Raijinshuu are alright," I hear a grunt from Bixlow, before Freed continues.", we would have been able to fly out if we weren't shot. "I look at them and see Freed has a shot wound in his arm,Evergreen in her, leg, and Bixlow in the shoulder, suppressing their magic. I nod and look over to Levy and Gajeel. "Lily and Happy cushioned our fall," she says. I look to Romeo who had Wendy resting on his shoulder. He sees me looking and glances at Mira. "She needs emergency treatment right now," I shakily nod again and I look at the four walls of our cell. One of the walls was an opaque pink glowing wall, and seemed to be magic resistant. The rest of the walls seemed to be stone, but were coated in the pick jelly as well.

"Don't even think of teleporting out," Duke Creme's voice sounded over the speaker. "Use your magic as you like but you will never be able to get out," I could practically feel him smirking. Will I have to do it? I thought. Wendy's face became paler and paler by the second. The Raijinshuu looked to be in mild pain too. "After you all get settled into your new home. We're just going to be asking you a few questions," Duke Creme slithered across the speaker I'm going to do it. I thought. "Laxus come here," I beckon him and he comes to sit in front of me. "Oblivion Magic: Restore," I say while waving my hand over his face. He blinks a few times and looks into my eyes. He understands what I want to do. I deeply inhale, and take out a key. I rarely ever use this key. This is the first time I'm using it in front of my friends. I take another deep breath and chant. "Open: Gate to the World of all."


	6. Chapter 6: World of All: Vertias

Wendy pov

I couldn't see. My eyes were weighed shut. There were voices around me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Next thing I knew. Strong arms picked me up. I could feel my head lolling from side to side as my conscience began to fade further...

Lucy pov

I waved my arm in the air, ushering everyone through the portal. "This way everyone! Quickly," I helped Romeo as he was holding pale Wendy in his arms. Laxus was the last one to go through the portal, but before he did he grabbed my arm and whispered to me. "Are you sure this was the best decision?" my face stiffened, but I nodded, this was for the best, I was going to come out about it anyways, around my 18th birthday, but this will just have to do. I could tell the rest of the guild on the decided date. I stepped through the portal and a glowing light enveloped my body.

I stepped back out in front of the edge of a forest, I could hear my friends gasps but I ignored them. We were atop a hill, the slope curved into a vast grassy meadow. And in the middle of the meadows, were a small group of dragons. I dashed down to them and signalled my team to follow. "Grandine!!" I call out to the silver taloned dragon. Her head raises at the sound of my voice. "Lucy dear!" she shouts. All the dragons stop play fighting or doing whatever they were doing to look over at me. Suddenly, from the serene silence, came the bursting of the dragons, calling out to me. I smile when I look at them, but I know I still needed to hurry. "Grandine!" I call again and she trots over, meeting us halfway. I wave Romeo over and he places Wendy on the ground. Grandine gasps loudly, as she bends her head down to poor little Wendy's face, and nuzzles her neck. "What happened?" she asks as the Raijinshuu came forwards, holding their slight wounds. "Lay down here children," Grandine indicates the small area in front of her. The Raijinshuu lay down as a bright light emanates from Grandine as she shrinks down to her human form. In her human form, she looked nothing like Porlyusica. Grandine, in her human form, had flowing silver hair, with little fairy wings resembling Mavis's. She wore a large pure white fluffy boa and a scale like dress, wrapped around her waist was a blue cloth, signifying her clan. As she bent down she pulled out 4 feathers from her boa, each tipped with a blue sapphire. Waving her hand over the bodies.

"Sky magic: Heal," she said with deafening authority. The small patches of blood from their wounds ceased, with only a stain of blood, and a rip in their clothes as proof they were ever there. Smiles broke my friend's faces as they saw each person get up from the grassy ground. Wendy's eyes fluttered open as she was pulled into an embrace from a teary-eyed Romeo. Everyone laughed at seeing the young couple. I peeled my eyes away and looked at all the dragons who had just moments before, transformed into humans.

"Lucy!" They all shouted as they covered me with hugs. "Hey guys," I manage to say before I fall from the number of people hugging me. My friends all watch in awe. In a new world, new people, new sights. Getting up off the ground and dust myself off. "Soo everybody," I start, ", dragons, these are my friends," I say awkwardly, ", friends dragons!" I say sweating. All of a sudden. "Grandeeney!" Wendy exclaims running towards her. Grandine breaks into a wide smile and embraces her with tears. I see Laxus talking with Bolt; the Lightning Dragon. "Hey Laxus, I thought you only became a dragon slayer because you had a lacrima," Evergreen points out. He nods and continues on. "This girl here," he points to Bolt. "Was too lazy to take a 'disciple' so she left a lacrima in Fiore and just left it to see what happened," he rolls his eyes, but I could tell. They had bonded even though Bolt didn't actually teach him. I smile. And see the other dragons beginning to mingle with my friends. "We should head to the castle," I say. My friends wide-eyed me and I smile. "I'll fill you all in on what's going on later. First, we should rest up," I snap my fingers and everyone, including the dragons. Are teleported to the gates of an immense marble castle. I continue to hear gasps from my friends as I begin stepping forwards, into the courtyard. All of a sudden, guards in palace guard uniforms, take out their spears and point them at me. "Who are you?!?" the captain yells at me. The guards recognise the dragons and part in their formation, to let them through. I see a smile playing on their lips, they know. These guards are going to be scared out of their shit in moments.

"I am Lucy Apocalypse Heartfillia," I say with authority. Murmurs blast through the guard's ranks as the captain faces me again. "Where is your proof?" he asks lifting a suspicious brow. I wave my hands, in a crossing movement over my red heart earrings, and they change. From the deep red they go to a beautiful crystal heart. It was entwined with vines and an emblem could be seen within the crystal hearts... A gold plate with an illuminated letter 'A'. They gasp some more as the captain pardons himself quickly. "Excuse me, my lady, I didn't expect you to be back on this fine day," He falls into a deep bow and the guards part. I wave my friends to follow me as I walk with pride into the palace. "Hello princess," I look to my right, where behind a white rose bush, Virgo was peeking out at us and I smile at her. "Come to kill some time I suppose?" I ask her, continuing walking. "Indeed princess, I found Leo's antics to be most disturbing so I came here," she pauses for a moment. "I have already alerted your family of your return," she nods to herself and I dip my chin. "Prepare my room, bring some extra clothes and alert my father my guests will be staying for a while," I laugh as she, instead of drilling off somewhere. Runs off into the palace ahead of us.

"So what's going on Lucy-san?" I hear Wendy behind me and I slap my face. "I totally forgot," I stop to bend down and chant again. "Oblivion magic: Restore," I say and her eyes glow a bit before smiling gently. I do this once more in front of Gajeel. "So what is going on Lucy-san?" Juvia asks me while looking around the vast fancy courtyard. I sigh. This is where I have to explain everything.

"This," I wave my hand, indicating the palace grounds. ", is my home. This world," I wave both my hands in a large motion. ", is the world my family rules," I pause to let it sink in. ", and I am not the weak celestial mage the guild thinks I am," I stop there because we had arrived at the big obsidian doors of the palace. They slowly creak open, as I see Capricorn pushing them open. "Princess, I am elated in your return," He bows as my friends pass him. We enter a grand foyer. The beautiful white columns, encrusted with gold, guided the way to a large open area. In the middle, there was a grand staircase, that leads to a landing then splitting off into two opposite directions. At the base turning left, or right there was a gracious arc, decorating and accenting everything was golden filament, and vines entwined everywhere.

"This is beautiful," Freed whispers under his breath. The entire group's eyes were bulging. But nothing fazed Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus. "Ah yes there's my little bratty sister!" a voice exclaims from atop the left staircase. Everyone's eyes turn up to Zeref, standing at the top. "What are you doing here you bastard?!?" Bixlow yells. Zeref casually smirks. "Why don't you be a little nicer to your host?" he questions with a laugh, descending the stairs. Everyone backs away, but Gajeel goes to meet him when Zeref gets to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey bro what's up," Gajeel sticks out his arm and bro hugs him. "Long time no see," Zeref smiled back. The rest of my team are wide-eyed in shock. Zeref then steps over to me and I embrace him tightly. "Nice to see you again brother," I say with a smile. My friends look like they're about to go into cardiac arrest and I hear a hearty laugh. Everyone looks up to see Acnologia standing on the right steps. "WHAAAAAA?!?" my friends scream and I burst into laughter. "Hi, dad. How's it going," I smile casually as he is suddenly in front of me squishing me and Zeref in a big hug. "Nice to see you again dear," I grin like a maniac, but frown when I notice something missing. "Where are they?" I ask. My father glances down his nose at me and sweat drops. "They are at the spa with the nymph queen," he replies. I glance back at my friends and I think for a moment. "We should probably go clean up," I bid my father farewell and lead them up the left stairs to a twisting turning hallway. I navigate my way throughout the maze and end up at a door, identical to the other doors in the hall but at the end right beside a tall window overlooking the courtyard. "This is my room guys. Don't. Break anything," I glare at them and they laugh. I push open the double doors to reveal a white and gold coloured room. My bed was sticking out from the wall meters from the door beside us. All the decor was expensive looking and the furniture was white leather, accented with gold pillows, and in a little nook by the window. Two doors on the right wall lead you to the beautifully tiled bathroom and full walk-in closet.

"Eeeee!" I heard a squeal and saw a blur wisp past me as Levy dashed to the bookshelf on the far wall by the sitting nook. I laugh as she begins pulling books off the shelves, pulling out her speed reading glasses from who knows where. "Everyone make yourself at home," I smile and begin to walk off before stopping. "Hey Y'all wanna go swimming?" I ask and I hear cheers of agreement. I turn to Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy. "You three, I'm not lending you anything. Go home and find your stuff yourself," they give me a mock salute and teleport. My friends begin wandering around my room. Touching interesting things and the like. "Come with me ladies we're going to get our clothes fitted," I wink at them and they follow me. I walk into my closet and begin to speak to my personal seamstress, who had just entered through a small servant door. In seconds I'm in a cute pink bikini with little yellow stars on it, Mira, a black one, Evergreen a green one and Juvia a purple one with white polka dots. "Aw, these are so cute!" Mira exclaims. ", Can we keep them?" I smile and nod. Her lips curve up and she smiles. "Let's go I say," we walk out of my closet to see Freed, Bixlow, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, and Laxus already there waiting to go. I wink as I lead everyone down the twisting halls, and out a door, facing the back of the palace. The door swings open and a large outdoor pool, the size of a football field. I grin as I hear oohs and ahhs and the splashing of my friends jumping in. "Go ahead guys, have fun," I dash into the pool and jump in myself and begin splashing everyone I see.

Hours later third pov

"Come on Levy we're going to be late!" Lucy yells back at her where she lay on the floor in a pile of books. "Coming!" She yells sand dashes to the doorway of Lucy's room. The girls were just now heading down to the grand dining hall where they would be having dinner and meeting the royal family. "Dressed all nice and Fancy I see," Gajeel says standing outside the dining hall entrance. A light blush coats Levy's face as soon as she realises he was looking at her. "Well we couldn't just wear our normal clothes now could we?" she counters, rushing past in a flurry of fabric, as her dress wisps by. In the dining hall, the dining hall was a single long table, lengthwise through the hall. Columns lined the edges of the hall and the red carpet brought the food, atop the table. I could already see Gajeel and Laxus digging in. I looked at the end of the table to see all the head Dragons and my father, at the end of the table eating and stuffing their faces. I giggle lightly and sit my friends down. "Eat whatever you like," I gesture to the food on the table and immediately following they dig in. I lift my hand to my mouth to cover my giggle. "What's so funny?" a voice behind me asks. I whirl around in my seat and my eyes widen as I see the face of someone I hadn't seen in forever.

"Veena!"


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Sister

Lucy pov

"Veena!" I exclaimed, standing up so fast my chair screeches back. "Hey, little sister!" Veena sticks her arms out and embraces me. "I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" my mouth stretches with every second I take in her appearance. Her long knee length silver hair she got from our father, was left down. Her spaghetti strap, floor length dress was a royal plum. On her face, she wore her perfect smile. Even her blood red eyes seemed to smile. "I'm good," She replied, holding our clasped hands between us. I turn to the table where my friends sat staring at me. "Friends this is Veena," I pause for a moment. ", my twin sister," I smile as Wendy dashes from her chair to envelope Veena in a hug. "Veena-nee!" she yells in glee. "Hey, squirt!" Veena bends down to pat Wendy's head. I smile and sit back down and start talking to Juvia for a bit. Before long it's time to retire to our rooms.

"Hey, guys, sleepover in my room!" I call and Veena, Gajeel, and Wendy give a little cheer. Even Laxus volunteers a small grunt. Veena smiles lightly and teleports to who knows where. "You both know magic?" Bixlow says in disbelief. I giggle a little. "Have you seen my family?" I ask raising my brows. "My father is the black dragon Acnologia," my father gives a loud holler from his seat in the dining hall to us in the hall. ", my mother is literally Anna Heartfilia, who saved the world countless times. My brother is Zeref the black wizard, and my sister is worlds beyond you all combined," I finish and laugh at their open mouths. "Does this mean you have totally cool magic like them?" Romeo asks like an awestruck child. I giggle and nod. He turns his head forwards as we walk to my room. I can see the disbelief in his eyes, and glimmer of awe. I press open the doors to my room once more and we all saunter in. "Make yourselves at home, we're staying here for the night," I can already see where Veena had teleported off to. My room's floor was covered with different coloured sleeping bags, and my lacrima tv had a movie ready to be played. Pj's lay on each separate sleeping bag and snacks had been laid out around the lacrima tv. "You set up nicely didn't you," I say glancing up, all my friend's heads turn up to see Veena in some grey sports shorts, and a black tank, laying on the ceiling, looking to be dozing off. One of her ruby eyes peeks open and she grins. "Darn, I didn't think you'd catch me," she flips down and lands on her knee. Standing up she walks over to the lacrima tv. "Go get your PJs on, let's watch a movie," she lays down on a sleeping bag, presumably hers. And closes her eyes. All the girls go to a sleeping bag, with PJs that they fancy, and head to my wardrobe. "Boys you can change in the bathroom," I say pointing a finger at the door beside the wardrobe. I take my PJs out of a drawer and head to my wardrobe. "Happy! Lily! No peeking!" I scream from in the closet. I hear muffled pfft-ing and walk out.

After the movie

The credits roll and I yawn. Glancing over at the clock reading '10:45'. Time to sleep. "I'm turning in, see ya," I turn away from the lacrima tv and lay down. "Same," came a chorus of other voices. I glance around the room to see everyone laying down. I pause my eyes when I see the cutest thing. Gajeel and Levy are holding hands!! I scream to myself. I take out a lacrima phone and move to snap a picture. *click* I hear. That wasn't me. I glance over to where Laxus was asleep already, and Mira holding her own lacrima phone. "Beat me to it," I whisper to her giggling, I receive a light giggle from her back. I scanned the room again and I see Bixlow without his helmet and Evergreen without her glasses. What a rare sight. I snap a quick picture and move on. I can see Juvia tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. Quietly crawling over to her I tap her shoulder. "Hey Juvia what's wrong?" I sit beside her and she sighs, sitting up. "I always used to sleep with a little Gray stuff I sewed all the time, I threw them all out a while ago," I smile and rub her shoulder. "You'll get used to it," I crawl back to my sleeping bag and flop down, then I felt my eyes slowly dropping until I'm in a deep, soft sleep.

Morning

I feel a muffled giggle coming from above me. I lift my arms, despite my drowsiness, and swat at whatever was there. I heard the giggle again and sit up very sharply. I blink my eyes rapidly and My eyes widened. The exceeds are flying around my head, and I see Veena smirking evilly in her corner. I squint my eyes at her as realization hits. "Guys!" I yell, running to the bathroom. One look in the mirror and I can already tell who's gonna die. I violently grab a face towel and drench it in water. I scrub furiously at my new mustache, and other unspeakable things on my face. When I exited the bathroom, I saw everyone in my room erupting in laughter. I glared at them all in a teasing way. "Not funny guys," I attempt to hide the smile tugging at my lips but to no avail. I heard a polite knocking at my door and turn the knob. "Princess, your breakfast is ready," the maid at the door gestures the to three carts behind her. I smiled at her and bid her entrance. Two other maids come in pushing the carts along and leave them by my coffee table. "Breakfast guys, eat up. After this I gotta talk to you," there's a huge stampede to the carts as hands come in from all directions closing in on the food. "Hello," I hear Veena teleport behind me, watching the scene before us unfold. "Hey what's up," I say putting my hand on my hip smiling. "So are you gonna ask them?" she lifts a perfectly arched brow at me. "Ya I'll ask them after they calm down," I set off to what's remaining on the carts.

Sitting down wherever in my room I clear my throat and everyone looks at me. "So as you all know, we will have to go back to the guild so," I hear sobs from a few people and I wait a second before continuing. "Or we can visit Master and see what he think, and you might be able to stay," I finish and I hear whoops from everyone. "Alright people as soon as you finish your food, get ready. We're going to see Gramps," I called a maid out and there's a maid rush for their clothes. Not moments later everyone stands in front of me like a cadet, ready to go. "I'll go first, and then I'll teleport you. When we get across the portal, stay where you are. Team Natsu thinks they captured us, don't make a racket," they eagerly nod and I turn around. I take out the golden vine key, it's crystal heart and gold plate inside flashing against the sun, coming through my window. "Open: Gate to Earthland!" I shout. The glowing portal forms and everyone steps through.

I immediately teleport to master's office, Veena coming with me. "Hello Gramps," I say in front of his desk. His legs were propped up on his desk and he was laying on his chair snoozing. At the sudden intrusion, his eyes pop open and he instinctively yells, "Yes Mira I'm working!!!" He yells standing up. Me and Veena laugh as he calms down. "Hello girls how may I help you?" he sits back down and propped his elbows on his desk. "Veena want's to join," I say hooking my finger at her. His eyes brightened in recognition. "Anything for my lovely granddaughters," he gets up from his chair and walks over to a shelf. In a cube, glass case he pulls out the fairy tail stamp. "Just tell me what colour and where you would like to put it," he says to Veena. "Black on my left hand," she sticks out her hand and he presses the stamp to her hand. "I'd like a new colour please," I say and Master nods. "Right over top my old guild mark, golden," I say and he nods. I hold my new guild mark up in the air and Veena lifts her hand up beside mine. "Truly twins forever aren't you," he chuckles and I look down at Gramps. "Is it alright if the rest of the team comes in here?" I ask and he nods. With a snap of my fingers, everyone appears in the small cramped office. "Hello team Lucy," he greets and the team greets him back. "I was wondering when you would all be back. I wanted you to form a Grand Magic Games team," he looks at our little mass and we vigorously nod. "The GMG teams are made of 5 people each," he holds up five fingers. "So not all of you can participate. Fairy Tail will have two teams. A team and B team. Are you in?" we all war cry quietly. "Who wants to be on the B team?" I ask turning to my friends. "Juvia would like to participate," she raises her hand and I stick up one finger. "Me and Veena will be participating," I say and Gramps sweat drops. Something's gonna blow up. "I'll play," Laxus raises a bulky arm. "I'm in too," Mira calls from behind Gramps desk. "That's 5," I mumble turning back to Gramps, who is already writing this down."The Grand Magic Games you will be participating in will take place in 7 years time," he says from his desk. "WHAT?!?" I hear screeches around the room. "The details are going to have to be a secret but you will all understand in a few minutes," I smile sadly as their faces fall. "You can all leave now," Gramps ushers us out of his office but his face looks to have second thoughts. "Oh wait I must make the announcement," Master waddles out of his office and comes out with us. Gasps could be heard from around the room as we file out of his office. I see team Natsu sitting at their usual table with their jaws dropped to the floor. I smirk as I blew him a teasing kiss. He abruptly stood up and stormed over to us. I smirked as he drew up to his full height right in my face. "How are you here?" he questions me with a glare. "I have my ways," I smirk and go sit down at an open table, the rest of my team following in my wake. "Hey brats I have some announcements!" he yells and the entire guild falls quiet. "We have a new member." Everyone's jaws dropped looking at Veena in her faded grey jeans, with her red and gold beaded top. Her grey beanie slightly falling off, she then walked to Gramps in her black combat boots. "This is Veena, she will be joining our family today, also, she is not just our family but my granddaughter," he smiles proudly. More jaws drop as she walks back over to me. "Sister," we high five as Gramps continues on about the S-class mage trials.

"So you're sisters huh?" I saw Natsu walking over to us, his hands in his pockets. I hugged Happy, who was already on my lap. Slightly tighter. "Can I help you Natsu?" I say faking a smile. He laughs loudly. "We already had one weakling, now another? Hah!" He yells pointing at Veena loudly. I hide my laughter as she menacingly stands up. "Great, Salamander's dead now, Gee Hee," I laugh even more.

"What you laughing about weakling?" he bends down to me. But before getting into my face, Veena grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him across the guild. I hear Master sigh, saying something about 'ruined guild again' and as I laugh even harder. I hear violent screams coming towards us as Natsu lights his fists, charging for Veena who was standing behind me. She smirked. "Requip: Silent Song!" she shrieks. A grey tinted blue dagger appears in her hand. She leapt into the air and spun under Natsu's fiery arm, from the air behind him she slashed through his throat. He screamed loudly falling to the floor, his fire extinguished, his team surrounded him. "What did you do to Natsu?!?" Erza screamed at Veena who was smirking. Her dagger disappeared in a bright flash of light. "Now I won't have to hear that insolent sound of his," Veena flips her hair and sat back down where she was before. I can't contain my laughter anymore so I began to roll on the floor. Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus so joined me in my laughing fit. I glanced up to see Natsu attempting to speak, when nothing came out of his mouth he looked down, and held his throat.

"What did you do to Natsu!" Lisanna screamed at Veena, Veena though her tears. Veena only smirked. "He should be able to speak tomorrow until then his voice belongs to me. She held up her hand. In the palm of her hand, there was a small ball of light, inside it looks like a flame, roaring within. My entire table laughed. "Oh, Juvia will remember this moment forever," she laughs, tears streaming down her face. I saw Gray glare at her and it only made me laugh harder. Soon the entire guild was laughing with us. "Come on we're leaving," Erza pulled Natsu to his feet and snatched a random job off the board, and exited the still laughing guild. "So you're a Requip mage?" Evergreen asked, pointing at Veena. Veena only threw her head back in laughter.

"That's not the only magic I use,"


	8. Chapter 8: Magic Masters

Lucy pov

The guild was in a stunned silence. Team Natsu had just stormed out of the guild hall in anger a random job in hand. The rest of the guild only stared at Veena and me. "What's everyone staring at huh?" She growls at the guild, fangs appearing, poking her already blood red lips. "Calm down Veena, you'll kill someone again," I said resting my hand on her shoulder. She looked down at me from the tip of her nose as her fangs shrunk. "Fine," she mutters and sits violently, I giggle slightly in my seat across from her at the end of the table. "So what other magic can you use Veena-san?" Levy asks from the other end of the table. Veena lifts her head and looks across the table. "That's a secret," she winks and lifts a finger to her blood red lips.

"Hey the S-class mage test is coming up, you guys wanna go on a job?" Evergreen suggests, raising her hand. "Juvia thinks that would be a good idea," she nods as her blue waves bounce around her. "It's settled then," I stand and move go to the job board. "Can I choose Lucy-san?" Wendy peeks her head around a flying Lily sand stands to go with me. "Sure. Nothing too hard though, we only have three months." She grins and skips her way to the board. "So who's bringing who for partners?" I ask turning on my heel to the team. "I'm going to bring Elfman," everyone's faces turned to look at Evergreen in awe. "What? He's strong, and he seems dependable enough…" she trails off into thought as the rest of the guild begins talking again. 

"I have one!" I glance over my shoulder to see Wendy sauntering over to us. "What'd ya pick squirt?" Gajeel strolls over. She gazes up at him. "It's not exactly a job, but Mira-san gave me tickets to a very nice beach resort where we can train. There's a mountain kinda near there infested with beasts and then we can train!" she held the paper up for everyone to see. "Hmm seems like a perfect place," Veena nods her head. "Meet outside the guild doors at ten sharp," everyone gives a mock salute as we disperse. 

"Lucy-san," Juvia comes up behind me looking at something else. "What's up?" I turn to her, giving her my full attention. "Why is Veena-san so strict and…" she trails off in thought. I chuckled. "Everyone thinks that when they first meet her. Veena and I are trained army Generals." Her mouth forms an O as she casts a glance at Veena over her shoulder. "We each preside over our own Legions. When we go to war we're usually the first sent out," I say. "My legion is called Night Raid, and her's is called Shadow Raiders. We each own our own because after we tried to use our training techniques on the rest of the army, the other generals criticized our ways. So our father gave us our own and we've been the strongest ever since." I can see she's taking her time to taking this all in. It's really not that easy. Your friend who you think is normal, is a princess in a different world, leads armies in a war, can use more magic than basically the entire world. Not, that, easy. I giggle, walking away from her, rooted to her spot. 

"Hey Lucy," Veena waves me over to the bar where she's sitting, chatting with Mira. "Hey what's up," I say taking the seat to her left. "Where am I staying?" she asks and I sweat drop. I hadn't thought that far. "You'll stay with me of course!" I hold up my hand as she slaps it. "Let's go then," I hear a screech as I stand up. The scraping of the chair brings many eyes or did I only just notice them. My hands found their way above my head as I stretch like a waking cat. "I'll show you my place," I lead Veena out the guild doors and out into the calming streets of Magnolia. 

Third pov

The beautiful orange blue dusk, settled upon Magnolia. Lucy and Veena were lying on Lucy's apartment roof. They could stay there all day and all night. Time felt like nothing until the sun began to set. "I can't even imagine Solaris and Luna doing this every day," Veena points a perfect black polished nail at the sun, disappearing through the horizon. Solaris and Luna. The sun, and moon dragons. Their jobs were to raise and lower the sun and moon. "Yeah," Lucy trails, her eyelids growing heavy. "For twins, they sure are different," Veena snorts. "So true," Lucy answers again. Being twins, they had the most different jobs. Solaris, with blazing red hair, fading to orange at the tips, her fiery red eyes shone even in the moonlight. She was sweet but still an extrovert. Her twin, Luna was the exact opposite. She had midnight black hair, fading to a beautiful blue, and her eyes looked of crystals. "I wonder how they go to each of the different worlds. Raising and lowering the sun and the moon." They could have pondered this all night. There on the rooftop. Where they were truly alone, in the beautiful silence of the night, that had fallen.

Time skip the next morning

Veena's eyes shoot open. Her arms are under her immediately and she pushes herself up from... the couch in Lucy's apartment. Her mind still foggy with sleep, she swings her legs over the couch. Comfy and all but I miss my bed at home. Veena thinks to herself. "No matter I'll be home soon," her eyes slit open as she walks over to the bathroom. "Be home? Why?" Lucy's voice carries over from the small kitchenette where what looked to be an omelette was on the pan, steam spiralling into the air and fading. "I was just saying how I missed my bed at home," she grumbled as she changed courses and sat back down on the couch by the kitchen. "Well don't bother making yourself, too, comfortable. Remember?" Lucy turns back to the stove. Veena throws her head back sassily, thinking back to last night. 

Flash Back

"You know you can't stay here forever." Lucy and Veena were situated snugly in their beds. "What? Why not?" Veena reached for her mug of hot chocolate. "You have to make a living for yourself. I thought older siblings were supposed to look out for their younger siblings, not the other way around." Lucy points out this fact and Veena juts out her lip like a toddler. "I'm older by like two minutes, doesn't mean I'm responsible for you," she replies. "And so the younger sister is supposed to?" Veena ponders what Lucy says for a second. "Touche," Veena shoots.

End of Flashback

"So when are you going to help me look for a house?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "You don't have any money," Lucy says. "How do you expect to get a house when you're broke?" It was Veena's turn to roll her eyes. "I can just take some money from my coffers at home. No biggy," you could hear the confidence in her tone like she already knew what she'd do miles away. "You can't just all of a sudden come out here into Magnolia and pull out the trillions of Jewel and we have stashed away." That'd be like wearing a target on their backs saying 'rob me'. "So I'm supposed to get money from the jobs I take from the guild right?" Veena asks with a perfectly arched brow. "Exactly," Lucy placed the finished omelettes on two plates and handed one to Veena. "Well at least let me stay here until I get my own place." They both nodded and smiled at their plates. "For now we have other things to worry about," when Veena shoots her a puzzled expression, Lucy points at the clock. '9:32' Veena's eyes widen and she throws her empty plate in the air dramatically. "I totally forgot!" Lucy reaches up as she catches her plate, and her fork clatters on the ceramic surface. Watching her rush around her apartment looking for things. This is going to be a long trip.


	9. Chapter 9: Akane Beach

Third pov

Nearly the half hour that the Apocalypse sisters had to get to the train platform was up and they still were nowhere to be seen. "What do you think is taking Lucy-san and Veena-nee so long?" Wendy asked aloud innocently, staring at the empty stairs where Lucy and Veena should have been coming up. Romeo from his perch on the bench behind her, raised his head to face her back. "I don't know they probably slept in," he sighed closing his eyes. This was how it always was. Lucy coming just as the train arrives. "Who, slept in?" Romeo jumped high in the air as he turns his body to face Lucy and Veena calmly sitting on the bench beside him. "Geez! When did you guys get there?!" Romeo shouted from his place on the hard wooden platform. "For us to know and you to find out," Veena lifted her finger to her lips and flashes her signature wink. The blazing sun was beating down upon the incoming train. "Everyone here?" Lucy did a small headcount as she calmly paced towards the train, that had only moments before, pulled up. "Everyone's here! Let's go!" Team Lucy gave a small war cry, boarding the train off to the place, where they'd get even stronger.

The train to Akane Beach was a long ride. Everyone was beginning to get rowdy and impatient. "Grrr, when are we going to get there?" Evergreen groaned from the front of the cart. "Yes, I want my fish," Happy chided from Veena's lap. Lucy only sighed at her friends' antics. She gazed blankly out the small round window. The landscape was of rolling fields. Small patches of trees came here and there. The occasional inaudible scream of children at play. Another sigh escaped Lucy's lips, as her eyelids fell. Sleep took over.

Time skip to Akane Beach

Lucy yawned, as she reached her arms high to the sky, stretching. That went faster than I expected," Veena was beside shaking the sleep from her eyes. "Whoa! The sea is so pretty!" holding her hand above her eyes, Wendy marvels at the sea. The crashing waves against the cliffs, the ominous look of the vast, never-ending ocean. "This is the perfect place to train." Bixlow implored. Many nods of agreement surrounded him. Evergreen was already walking into the large homely looking resort. "How much do you think this cost?" Romeo prompts. "It was Mira-san who had these tickets sitting around for later use. She said she planned on going with Team Natsu and a few other people but then..." Wendy shrugs off the ending, but everyone knew what was going to be said. "Mira said she'd come and join us in a few days," nods were seen in the small mass of Team Lucy but Veena looked only at one person. Laxus's face was as unreadable as ever. He had abandoned his furry coat in favour of an electric yellow muscle shirt. His face read nothing but his eyes were the ones to tell the story. Veena smiled softly, she had known forever. But she had never thought it had elevated to this. At that moment Laxus raised his head and met Veena's blood red orbs. His face lit up red in an instant as he started towards her. "You better not have!!" He trailed off as she shook her head. "Chill bro I didn't," she only smirked up at him with mischievous eyes, fuming as he stalked away. "Let's get checked into our rooms now shouldn't we," Lucy sweat dropped as she took long strides over to the hotel doors. "Welcome, Fairy Tail, to Akane Resort!" a shout middle age man greeted Lucy at the door, which had only just flung open. "Good D--" she was cut off by the man who had begun to spout nonsense. "Now if I could be so useful as to escort you to your rooms," Lucy was about to take his offer when Evergreen popped out from behind him. "That's alright sir, I got our room keys," she threw the keys to a few other people and lead us up the stairs at the sides of the room. The planks creaked beneath their weight as they all trekked up the steps, near the top of the tower the walls changed from the tacky wood to perfectly polished glass, which looked out to the golden sand of the beach. Steel beams polka dotted the floor seeming to hold up the marble roof. "This entire floor is our," Evergreen gestured to the large grand condo. The kitchenette in the far corner overlooking the sunken living room. Several doors lined the far wall beside the kitchen, most likely the rooms. "Wow, how did Mira afford all this?" Gasps erupted from the Team as they dispersed. Everyone paced the large condo overturning things in their wake. The slight coffee table in front of the leather white couches in the sunken floor, the grey curtains that were pushed open and bunched at the end. "She got the tickets as a reward from a job," Wendy recalled tapping her chin. "Well thank god she did, other wise I'd be sleeping in the caves on the cove." Evergreen pointed out sarcastically. Laughter erupted from all over the condo. "This room is mine!" Levy calls from the doors on the far wall. Then from the silent room came the rush and crash for the rooms.

"This one's mine!"

"No, it isn't!"

"I got here first!"

Everyone scrambled for a room. Shouts were heard and punches were exchanged but in the end? Still chaos. Though most had already calmed down, some still threw each other angry glares. "Say, guys, it's still early, why don't we get some training in?" Lucy purposes. "That's a great idea, learn some new magic, teach some, sounds great!" Veena cheers in agreement. "Get your training gear on Fairies let's get training!" Veena waves a fist in the air.

Skip to the beach

"Alright guys, let's split into two groups. Some go with Veena, some will go with me," Lucy quips. "Let's go!" A mad shuffle of people and voices ascend to the beach as people split into groups. "Veena will go to the mountains, and I will stay on the beach. Any objections?" the small mass shakes their head and they all set off.

Lucy pov

"Alright guys, time to train!" my small group nodded to me, determined. As if all at once they get to it. Some were doing physical training, some were training their magic, some were attempting to help each other. Freed had borrowed Levy's speed reading glasses and was reading a book of enchantments. I'll just leave him be. Gajeel seemed to be concentrating, attempting to find iron particles somewhere in the ground. Small spikes of iron were poking out of the sand and collecting in a small sphere in front of him. "Here Gajeel like this," I plop down beside him and close my eyes in concentration. It only took moments before bigger iron bits came prodding out of the sand. They gathered in front of me as I glanced over beside me to see him smirking. "You try," I say catching the bowling ball sized iron chunk in my hand. He closed his eyes too and faced directly forwards. Faster than last time the iron bits came spouting out of the sand, my ball going with it. When he finished he turned to me. "Gee hee," I smiled and move on to the next person. I can see Levy struggling somehow, I jogged over to her. "What's wrong Levy?" I chide. She looks up from her curled up ball form and looks me in the eyes. "I can't think of a word that would be powerful enough to beat someone. IT's not like I can just make a wormhole or something!" she exclaims before curling into a ball again. I smiled gently, "I know just what word you'd be great at," I righted myself, dragging her up with me. I face the ocean beside where Juvia was and I shout. "Solid Script: Tornado!" the word tornado appears vertically and begins spinning in rapid successions. I hear Levy gasped beside me as it disperses.

"Can I try?" she asks wide eyes. She straightens her back and takes a deep breath.

"Solid Script: Tornado!" she screams while writing the word out in the air. Just like mine, her tornado forms out of nothing and whirls the water around it. "I did it Lu-chan!" she squealed with joy wrapping her arms around my neck. "Yeah! I have a gift for you!" I pry her off of me and I cup my hands in front of me. "Summon: Crystal Words," a swirl of blue-silver tendrils form a beautiful glass ball in my hands. "With this, you don't even have to write the word out, all you have to do is say a word and it will form immediately unless told otherwise." Levy's eyes widen farther than I thought they were supposed to until she released an excited scream.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Lu-chan!" she echoed herself and grabbed the ball out of my hands, holding it up to the setting sun. I go up to her and place my hands on the ball. Before our very eyes, it changes shape. From the beautiful crystal ball, it forms into a crystal qill. The feathers still light and fluffy but made of pure magic. I take it out of her hands and stick it behind her ear. Stepping back I release a small giggle. "It kind of looks like Mavis's ears..." I trail off when she gives me confused look. I wonder how everyone with Veena is doing...

Third pov To Veena

"Come on you little wimps! Faster! Bixlow! Give me another 100!" Veena's inner commander comes back out. Wendy only tried to tune her out as she continued dashing around the worn path she created. "Is Veena-nee always like this?" Romeo came running up beside her, staring at Bixlow, Evergreen, and Laxus on the ground in front of her. You could see Bixlow's sweat pooling below him as he suffered 100 more excruciating push-ups. Wendy only giggles in response. "Veena and Lucy-san are army commanders remember? Of course, she'd be like that." Sweat dripped down his forehead as he continues to pant. "Veena and Lucy never believed in the methods the other commanders used so they made their own legions and went from there. They believe instead of making all their soldiers the same they should practice what they are actually better at," she pauses as Romeo takes this all in.

"Say if you were faster like us," she gestured to herself and Romeo. "Then she'd train you in speed, but if you're stronger and bigger she'll train you according to that. If you're good with guns? She'll train you to be the deadliest sniper in the land. If you're sneaky? She'll train you to be the best class of spy. They have this quote; 'magic was created for a reason, use it wrong, and be destroyed." Romeo only nodded as she recited this all.

And even Lucy could hear her in the far distance. "Move it you little magic monkeys! Laxus! Drop and give me another 100!"


	10. Chapter 10: Tenrou Island

Third pov

Three months can truly pass by quickly. Training at Akane Beach was a fleeting time. Their last moments on the docks in Hargeon were engraved in their minds.

"Hey Lucy, why aren't you and Veena participating in the S-class Mage tournament?" Lucy gently smiled at this, she knew the question was coming. "I asked not to go," Levy only arched a confused eyebrow. "But Juvia thinks you two could become S-class Mages without any trouble at all," Lucy grinned even more at this. "It's alright, Juvia, here are reasons I can't go with you," the sad smiles on her friend's faces broke her heart before adding. "I will accompany you to the island but after a while, I'll have to leave," faces around her perked up slightly and it was as if her smile beamed sunrays. "All right ya little brats let's go!" A loud heave of cheers rose from the large group of Fairies as they boarded the ship, taking them to Tenrou Island. Innocent as a butterfly, Lucy glided up the creaking wooden ramp to the ship, Veena still on the stone dock, talking about something with Gramps. Out of nowhere a flash of salmon pink is in her place where she had only just stood on the ramp. A light shriek of surprise escaped Lucy's mouth. Before she could even react she felt slight arms hook under hers. Opening her slitted eyes to glance behind her, Evergreen was flying in the air. Her majestic Fairy wings planted on her back, as if they were always there.

"Careful there Natsu, It's not nice to push and shove a Lady," Evergreen winks at the fire wizard from behind her glasses. Carefully placing Lucy on the ship's deck, she and Lucy turned to face Natsu, Gray, and Erza trudging up the ramp. 

"Thank you Evergreen-san," Lucy mumbled under her breath. Team Natsu all glare at her in turn as they pass. Erza sped up at the last moment and kicks her leg out, Lucy began falling towards the cruel hard floor. Not before she bend down to the ground, using the momentum of her fall to flip over Erza. Landing perfectly on her two feet behind her, Lucy then kicked her leg out and Erza goes down with a thump on the floor. Even from the floor, her glare looked menacing. Dusting her navy blue skirt as she scrambles up off the floor she stoically walks away.

"Yea you gave it to them didn't you sis!" Veena comes rowdily shouting around Lucy. Lucy only gives a triumphant smile watching the receding back of her ex-teammate. "Lucy-san! Veena-nee! I can see everything from up here!" several pairs of eyes look up suddenly seeing Wendy teetering on the edge of the birds' nest. "Careful Wendy, don't fall!" Veena calls up to her, the wind carrying her words. "I'm alright Veena-nee!" Lucy and Veena both turn their heads in perfect sync to look at the side profile of Romeo's face. His eyes showed wonder and love. His face dusted with a light blush. Teleporting behind him, the twins sport devious grins as he looks to be going further into his own la la land.

"So whatcha' thinkin' about Romeo?" Lucy and Veena rest their chins on each of his shoulders until she abruptly jumps forward. "Where did you guys come from?!?" He yells alarmed. "What do you mean 'where did you come from' the real question is. What were You thinking about?" Lucy grins mischievously. "You mean who?" Veena shares the same face as they burst out laughing and rolling on the floor. With a tomato red face and round puffed out cheeks, Romeo storms away dramatically. Veena bursts out in another fit of laughter, still not mature enough to compose herself like she should. 

"Alright, brats! Let's go! To Tenrou Island!" Gramps yells out to the guild from his place beside Wendy in the birds' nest. More war cries erupt from the Fairies.

Time skip to Tenrou Island

From the sun Lucy could tell it was about midday when the grand, towering branches of Tenrou came into view. "Alright brats before we get to the island, we're going to have a small trial," faces turn to each other in confusion. Nobody was told about a trial. "In order to participate in the S-class Mage exam, you must make it to shore," he points to the island's beach, "within the set limit of time 20 minutes," squeals and whines were heard throughout the ship. "Go!" his fingers formed the shape of a gun and a loud puff of smoke was thrown into the air. "Veena, let's go. Remember? We're S-class," Veena's eyes show confusion for a second but disappear instantly, replaced with the excited glint of determination. "We'll see you guys on the island!" Lucy yells behind her before diving into the ocean, Veena not far behind. A chorus of shouts follow Lucy to the water before she and Veena exclaim in unison. "Transformation: Mermaid's War!" a booming wave, rose higher than the deck of the ship. Gasps were heard as Lucy and Veena jumped up out of the water to sit on the ship's rails. Instead of legs, a gleaming blue tail started right below her waist where her blue and gold armour snaked around her waist. The beautiful armour looped around her wrists and her torso. Lucy's hair turned from her golden locks to plum pink waves, the golden spikey crown that adored her head brought out her turquoise eyes. Attention turned from Lucy to Veena's ruby red eyes. Her floor-length white hair turned a sea blue. Black coral enveloped her torso, and her vibrant pink fins stood out against her midnight tail. There was only perfect silence, a single drop of water could be heard, returning to the ocean before Lucy and Veena arched their backs and leapt into the ocean. Hands above their heads as they sped towards Tenrou, leaving the rest of the guild in awe on the ship. 

"15 minutes!" Mater yelled from the birds nest. A mad scramble ensues to the edge of the ship, most people throwing themselves off. "Romeo-kun!" Wendy yells, flipping off of the edge of the nest. "Wendy!" Romeo yells in alarm before he's picked up from the back by a stone-faced Carla. "Solid Script: Wings!" Levy's new earrings, made from the Crystal Words ball glow faintly before vast snow white wings appear on her back. Flapping her feathery wings up, a powerful gust of wind emits from the underside of the wings as Levy took off into the air. "Gajeel!" Levy rounded back and reached her hands out to Gajeel's upstretched hands. The ship was almost empty already, if not for the S-class Mage test takers. "Damn! Let's go Lis!" Natsu screeches to Lisanna beside him. The pair dashes off into the ocean where they swim as fast as they can to the shore.

Time Skip to the Island Veena pov

Flipping my tail up and down in the water, the slope up of the sand on Tenrou Island came into view. "Lucy, get ready to jump," unfaltering she nodded back to me. "Now!" the speed we had turned into the momentum we used to land ourselves right in the middle of the beach. Transforming back into humans in the air we landed perfectly on our feet. "Remember what Master said Veena," I turned to Lucy, "We are only spectators, and don't forget we have to leave the island before dark," I dipped my chin in acknowledgement. If we stayed any longer than that... "We'll be caught in what Orthia prophesied," Lucy finished for me. "I thought I told you not to read my mind," I snapped playfully at her. She only shrugged her shoulders, 

"I didn't, I already knew," she smiled sadly. The silence was deafening. She was always touchy about the subject. "Let's go, our guildmates should be getting here soon," I smiled encouragingly to my sister. The sadness in her eyes disappeared as if it was never there. I raised my right hand and she lifts her left. "Good luck," she and I smiled as we bump out guild marks together. I can't even fathom what it would be like to know, one day you'd lose all your friends. I thought to myself, teleporting to my assigned position in a cavern.

Natsu pov

I hope I don't run into a tough proctor. I thought to myself. I wonder who it will be. There's Erza, Gildarts, Mira... "Hello there," I jump at the sudden voice in the silence. On instinctively I leaped back to back with my partner. "Careful Lu...," wait what? I stop mid-sentence. What was I going to say? I brush off the thought as I turn my head to glimpse Lisanna's face. "Careful Lisanna," her eyes focused as she bobbed her head. Every muscle in my body tensed. My eyes scanned the rocky cavern. Every sharp point of rock, every gleam of every gem. Nothing went unnoticed. Is what I thought. A light whoosh of air came from beside me and both me and Lisanna to face her. Her golden waves were just as they were, unlike the fiery Red I saw them in only a while ago. Chocolate brown orbs stared into my soul. 

"Hello there little weakling," I sneer. If she was offended she didn't show it. "Hello Dragneel," she rolled her eyes lazily, curling a lock of hair around her finger. "Where's our proctor," I ask easing up. She only laughs. "I'M, your proctor Dragneel," she laughed even more as she says this. I tensed up again. She could never be our proctor. I tell myself. 

"You can't be our proctor, you're not an S-class Mage," she only laughed harder, falling on the ground. Focusing more, she wasn't standing on the ground. Instead of the blue stone hue of the rocks, she stood on the glassy surface of rippling water. Before long she got up. All the laughter was gone from her face. 

"You're right Natsu," she says gracefully stepping closer to me. Her shoes clack on the stone she just stepped on. "I'm not an S-class Mage," she agrees. This time I don't relax. She's right in my face now. Her light whisper against my skin. So soft you could hardly hear it.

"I'm the First Wizard Saint,"


	11. Chapter 11: Natsu vs First Wizard Saint

Third pov

The shock was evident. First Wizard Saint my ass. Natsu silently thought to himself. His coal black eyes wandered over to Lisanna. "Natsu be careful," Lisanna murmured. Only with a nod, Natsu turned to face back to Lucy. But she was gone. Sharp cackling pierced through the thick silence. Somewhere in the cave, Lucy could be heard laughing sadistically. "Come out here you wimp!" Natsu bellowed to seemingly nothing eyes slitted. Lucy's continuous cackling only answered. "I'm right here silly!" Spinning on his heel, Natsu was met with blood red, bloodlust eyes. Instinctively, Natsu's fist reeled back, ready to punch. Flames engulfed his fist as it went at breakneck speed towards nothingness. More sadistic cackles, resonated around the cavern. "Too slow!" Lucy emerged as if from the air, right in front of him. Her fist already pulled back and wrapped in the same fiery flames as Natsu's. Fist connected with jaw, as Natsu went flying across the cavern. Landing in the wall, Natsu fell into the small body of water below. "Natsu!" Lisanna ran to the slumped body of the dragon slayer. "Hey! Snap out of it!" Lisanna took his shoulders in her hands and shook them back and forth. Natsu's hand slowly raised to touch her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Lis, that wasn't enough to beat me," shakingly rising, Natsu looked up and their gazes met. Walking forwards sternly, Lisanna was pushed aside. "Natsu! Don't be irrational!" Natsu only looked down as he walked forwards, his salmon bangs shadowing his eyes. Stopping nearly ten feet away from the red glowing eyes of Lucy, was when he finally spoke.

"I'm going to kill you!" with a sudden burst of speed and power, Natsu raced towards Lucy. More laughing only came from her. "Try me!" only a single step she seemed to take and she was at Natsu's back. "Galaxy Dragon Alchemical Blazer!" she screamed. Her own fist wrapped in the black, blue and purples of the galaxy. Tendrils, whispering across her skin. It couldn't have been over sooner. "Natsu!" Lisanna screamed. Tears streaming her face. Dashing and slipping over to Natsu's body she stopped short. All of his skin was painted like the galaxy that had surrounded Lucy's fist. Slowly but surely, the galaxy swirled across his skin in retreat, back into the rock-hard earth. The stone shined as is the galaxy itself was upon it. As the wisps of galaxy disappeared from the stone, Natsu still didn't move. "Natsu! Wake up!" Lisanna turned his body facing up, gasping. His face looked like it had been burned with the fire of hell itself. His salmon pink locks that had hung over his face were singed and covered in black. "How could you do this?!?" Lisanna whirled around to face Lucy. Her brown eyes were back again. She laughed still. "How could I do this?" she questioned back. "How could I do this?!?" she said a little louder, "How could he kick me off Team Natsu?" Lisanna flinched, but Lucy kept going, "how could he destroy the beautiful friendship we had?" Lucy still wasn't done. "How could he abandon me? And replace me?!?" she finally yelled. Her angry voice filled the hollow cave. "I worked and worked, so hard to even get into Fairy Tail, and he throws it back in my face!!" her voice rising further, anger contorted Lucy's face but she stopped herself. Slamming her eyelids closed she spun on her heel and stalked away. "You both fail the exam, rondevu with Master in the middle of the island, heal him yourself."

The finality in her words, Lisanna was left in the tight cavern by herself. The occasional drip of water was the only reminder she was still here, and awake. Her tears had stopped long ago. She didn't even feel anything. Lucy's words felt hollow to her, she felt nothing. Natsu! The salmonette entered her thoughts again. Swinging herself around she dipped her head to see Natsu's deathly pale face. "Time to get you to Master...' she mumbled to herself. Hoisting Natsu's arm around her neck, she made her way back to the entrance of the cave, Natsu's feet dragging along the cold stone ground.

Time Skip to Veena

"Is that all you've got?!?" Veena yelled as she backflipped in the air dodging another attack, yet again. "Damn! Stop moving you damn monster!" Gray whirled around yet again to see Veena land perfectly behind him. "Well if I did that it wouldn't be very fun would it?" she taunted jumping backwards, avoiding another swing from Gray's sword. Veena smirked, she was getting bored. "Requip: Blossom Blade!" a gleaming silver rapier appears in Veena's hand. The glint of the blade reflected off slightly pink, the handle as if made of cherry blossoms itself. Crouching in a fighting stance, Veena bursts off at incredible speed towards Gray, yards away. Swords clash, swinging so fast you couldn't tell which is which. Veena takes a thrust at Gray, extending her arm all the way until it met flesh. Gray grunted, leaping yards away holding his stomach. "Loki, help me!" Gray roared at Loki, who was slouching on a rock nearby looking very interested in his shoes in the spur of the moment. "Ohh? Gray? You're still at it?" Loki lazily waves a hand, yawning. "Help me you little bastard! I chose you as a partner for a reason!" Gray yells again blocking a thrust from Veena. Veena's red eyes brightening with laughter, her small fang poking her lush lips shows itself further.

"You fail, Gray," she says closing her eyes before stepping back calmly. The shock of the words registers on his face. He defeatedly lowers his ice sword. His mouth left agape now clenches in anger. "What do you mean I fail?!? I'm still standing! I can still fight!" Veena looks down, smiling gently for Gray. "Being strong isn't the only thing that matters," stepping back, Veena takes Gray in. His sagging shoulders and his whole body fall to the ground. His knees hit the ground hard as he began screaming. Facing the exit of the cave Veena slowly stepped toward the opening. Gray's screams and the clacking of her shoes could only be heard as Gray raced towards Veena in rage. "Ice Make: Dragon!" Grays fist lands in his open palm as an ice dragon appears behind him where he stopped. In an instant, shards of ice go flying everywhere, and Veena turns fully to face Gray. "You haven't perfected that technique yet, go ask Lyon to teach you," she waved her hand with dismissal and Gray's knees fall to the ground once more, loud agonizing sobs escaping his mouth. He could only see her back but he could hear her just fine. "Rondevu with Master, you've failed," her eyes falling on Loki, "Leo come," Loki happily stood up from his perch on the rock. "Of course my Lady," sweeping himself from a deep bow, Loki exited the cave after Veena. The last thing Gray saw was Veena's back. Before his madness blinded him.

Skip to Master's Camp

Lisanna sat silently on a creaking wooden stool, at a makeshift table. "Dammit! If she hadn't failed us so quickly I could have taken her down!" Lisanna angrily punched the innocent table. Gramp's laughter rang through the canopy. "My dear, even if you had all of eternity, you could never beat Lucy Heartfilia," Gramps chuckles to himself, stroking his chin. Resentment and hatred flared inside of Lisanna. "I could never?!" she questioned in outrage. Her stool fell down in her sudden rage as she stood. "I could have beaten her anytime I wanted! I could beat her right now!" she screamed into the blazing afternoon. Gramps' expression turned severe. "My dear, there are just some people you just cannot defeat," Gramps let out a defeated sigh as he hopped off the table, and trotted out of the tent. Lisanna's seething rage, she held onto until sundown came. If she couldn't beat her now, she'd beat her when they got back to the guild. Yes, then she would challenge Lucy Heartfilia and she would win. A satisfactory smile crept its way onto her face. "I'm back!" the gentle melody of Mira's voice, filled the tent, as she came to a stop at the table.

"Oh, Lisanna! You're back already!" Mira's face was hesitant before continuing, "did you pass?" her face was etched with worry and anxiety. Lisanna's sad smile answered her question. "Which proctor did you get?" Mira lowered herself onto the bench beside her. "I got Lucy-san," hiding her rage, Lisanna put up the realist smile she could muster. Mira's eyes brightened, "I'm sure you put up a good fight," with a pat on the back Mira left out the small arched parting in the tent. Lisanna not far behind. "Hey Mira-nee," Lisanna waited until Mira's full attention was on her, "do you think I can beat Lucy-san?" she asked innocently. Too innocently. Mira's sad smile showed more pride than happiness when her face contorted with laughter. "Ha ha ha! Of course you couldn't beat Lucy! Maybe one day, but not today," resting a reassuring hand on Lisanna's shoulder, Mira went off into the woods somewhere, leaving Lisanna alone, again. All the noises of the forest were drowned out by the pounding in her ears. Her blood seemed to be flowing backwards in her anger. Hot, fresh rage radiated from her body until a voice in her head spoke. Lisanna. It's sound seemed to caress her. It's alright Lisanna. The voice became louder, soft. I can give you power. Closer. Closer. I can give you everything. I could give you the world. The voice was gentle. Closer it still came. But I have some things I need you to do. Lisanna's slow nod was the only consent the voice needed. But first. The voice paused. Lisanna could feel the tension in the air. The resonating sound of the voice around her. But she didn't notice. The person in the tree before she spoke her own task aloud, in harmony with the voice inside her.

"Natsu Dragneel will fall for me."


	12. Chapter 12: Night Raid

Third pov

"I heard you tell them," Veena, of course, she had known. "I know I did," wind rustled their hair. Gold and silver strands in the wind. Veena rolled her crimson eyes. "You can't just go around telling people stuff like that, you have to wait for our 18th birthday remember?" Veena reminded her for the hundredth time. "We promised dad," she trailed off. I grinned lightly, "I know Veena, but I couldn't help it. I just let it let loose," lips pressed into a thin line, Veena parted them to say something, but chose otherwise and shut them again. "Lu-chan, do you have to go already?' Levy's sad murmur was to be expected. Sadness and regret flashed through Lucy's eyes. And so did Orthia's prophecy. "I'm sorry Levy, but we'll see each other soon," lying to her friends was the last thing Lucy wanted to do, but she didn't want them to worry. "I'll see you in a bit!" Lucy turns and dashes away, raising her left hand, pointing it in the air like they always did. The sign of Fairy Tail. the sign of Fairy Tail. More fingers in the air flew up as Lucy sprinted for the edge of the cliff.

"Take Over: Maleficent!" gorgeous hazel wings sprouted from her back in an ominous glow, with Veena growing her own majestic wings. Flipping off the edge of the cliff, their wings caught the wind. A single sweeping motion and Lucy and Veena were soaring through the air and above the clouds. The beautiful dusk made them out to be only two silhouettes' gracing the red faded blue sky with beauty. Above the clouds, they went. Higher, and higher they flew until Tenrou island was but a speck on the horizon. Hargeon had come into view and their grand hazel wings flapped on the stone dock where they had beheld another precious memory. Veena's feet met stone, and her wings disappeared in an explosion of light. Lucy kept going. On and on she went to the highest point of Hargeon. The church bells were ringing and that was where she landed. Her wings flapped against the wind, fighting to stop her flight. A soft thunk sounded as Lucy's feet stepped onto the roof of the bell tower. Tenrou Island was nowhere in sight, the occasional boat emerging from the sea.

"Hey," Veena popped up from the edge of the shingles on the roof, beside Lucy, sitting down. "You ok?" Veena's hand found Lucy's back as she rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "It's only 7 years Lucy, you'll see them again for sure," Veena had stopped now. The only sound at all came from the crashing of the waves on the cliffs, the croak of a pigeon roosting by the church bells. Lucy's arms wrapped around her knees, pulling them closer to her. "I know, but it still hurts," fat tears were streaming down her face. Her back straight as a sword, with her hands slapped against her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "Let's go," Lucy stood up abruptly. The determination in her eyes was back.

"Open: Gate to the World of All!"

Time skip to the Palace

"Yes I will be staying for awhile dad," Lucy assures her father yet again.

"Well I just haven't had you around for so long, it's nice that you're finally here!" Acnologia took a step off his golden throne to catch both of his daughters in a hug.

"Dad I don't need a hug, I'm always here," Veena mumbles under her breath, rolling her eyes. Their mother rose from her own throne and elegantly walked down the velvet covered steps, "we're very happy you've decided to stay Lucy, it's been quite lonely without you here," a light smile gently graced her face. The scent of roses followed her everywhere. Layla Heartfilia. The most powerful Celestial wizard in all of history.

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to head to my room now," with a teasing curtsey, Lucy left the room, Veena trailing behind her. "You know, I think the pink gown would have been a better colour for you right now, considering your mood…" Veena inspects Lucy's current gown. A halter top gown with the bodice embroidered with gems and beads flowed all the way down to the floor. The royal blue colour was a stark contrast to the red carpet underfoot.

"Thank you for the compliment Veena, but I really do think you should have also worn the black one I suggested earlier," Veena looked down at her own spaghetti strap dress. Simple and comfortable the fabric curved perfectly to her body. The mermaid tail style was a perfect fit if not for the sunflower yellow. "Speak for yourself," Veena mutters under her breath as Lucy laughs at her retort. Nearly tripping a thousand times over the edges of their floor-length gowns, the twins finally enter Veena's room. Black. Everything was black. The same layout as Lucy's room, but everything in the room was either black, grey, or white. Lucy's eyes rolled.

"I can't remember the last time I was in here," Lucy's head turns in a full rotation, eyes landing on the occasional scarlet red accent colours. "You know me, black is my favourite colour," Veana laughs into her hand. It could have been minutes, hours, days. But it all passed in a flash. "You know, the Legion tournament is coming up Lucy," Veena side glances the army training grounds. Lucy rapidly blinks, ravaging her memory. "Oh, the tournament! I forgot!" In a hurry, Lucy dashes up from her spot on the hill and to her room. "Wait! Lucy calm down!" Veena speeds after her, neck and neck. Back to Lucy's room, she throws on her blue and golden Celestial robe. detached blue sleeves tighten themselves around her arms, and her thigh high black boots slide themselves up her legs. After receiving the typical army uniform, Lucy was disgusted. Zero style. Zero expectations. So she made her shrugged the thought off and teleported to her regiment's training area in the field.

"Off!" a rough, old voice bounced off every little flower in the small field. Lucy could hear the angry voice from all the way at the edge of the forest where she was standing. "Shield!" the voice spoke again, and a clamouring could be heard as a mass of army green soldiers moved as one. Curiouser and curiouser. Jogging down to the field below Lucy yelled while she went, "Hello? What are you doing sir?" the gruff stout man whirled on his heel to face me.

"YOU THERE. THIS IS ARMY PROPERTY GET OUT." His breath stank of garlic and his head wasn't much better. "I'm so sorry sir," Lucy's Lady manners came into play. "I'm not sure why you would be yelling at me," she mentally smirked. This guy was going down. "CIVILIANS SHOULDN'T BE HERE. GET OUT," by now Lucy could see her regiment gathering around her and the man in a circle. She recognised many of the faces and saw a few new ones all the same. But, she noticed. There were no girls. Some of her best soldiers had been girls. The crowd was like all the other legions. Grown men in their late twenties. Odd. "I'm sorry sir, but I have every right to be here," my mental smirk infected my face, and I began grinning like an idiot. "Who's she…" whispers were being thrown around me and I could hear a few laughs. Probably from the soldiers I trained myself. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE HERE. THIS IS THE ARMY. A LADY SHOULDN'T BE HERE." That was the last straw.

Lucy pov

My grin turned into a sneer. Is this what he's been teaching my legion while I was gone? I could feel my aura turn from play to bloodlust in seconds, and most of the people backed away. Few boys maybe around my age, stood their ground. "Get em' General!" cheers came from the boys who stood their ground, and I found myself smiling again. I've missed them. The acting captain gave a confused look at them, and that confusion to anger. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE KIDS! YOUR OLD CAPTAIN AIN'T EVER COMIN' BACK. I RULE NIGHT RAID NOW." My blood boiled. So that's what he told them, to force them, into submission. "That's a lie!" I yell out to the crowd of people. "Night Raid's captain has returned!" several shouts and rising volume responded to her claim. "LIES!" the acting captain spat. I raised my hand in the Fairy Tail sign. "I! Am Lucy Apocalypse Heartfilia! Captain of Night Raid! And crown princess of All!" My voice rang out. My eyes bore the spirit I gained in Fairy Tail. A hushed silence fell upon the meadow, and I found myself laughing. Soon enough I was rolling around in the grass, along with a few others. "You idiots!" a boy, Roeder, was his name. Roeder was part of my regiment. Last time I saw him he was probably about fifteen, I haven't been back for nearly four years so that makes him, what, 19? "Oh, Roeder I missed you!" I shriek jumping up and pull him into a big hug. His tousled black hair wavering in the wind. His ebony eyes darted around and found mine. Other boys I previously trained came running to me and squished me in a bear hug. "STOP THAT! STOP THAT NOW!" the acting captain screamed at everyone. My little pupils let go of me and I stood there surrounded by them. "Acting captain Martin of Night Raid. You are relieved from duty!" I easily entered his mind. I felt Veena by the forest watching with the rest of her regiment, but I ignore them. Anger warped the man's face and he made a beeline straight for me. By the time he got within a ten-foot range of me, my soldiers had formed a protective shield around me. Not like the one Martin had taught them. The one I taught them. "Not a step further Sir," Lucas was the first to speak. Back when I had control over Night Raid, I had taught him to be one of the deadliest snipers this entire world has ever seen. Me and Veena's philosophy was different from the other captains, so of course, we got our own regiment. By evaluating a person's strengths and weaknesses, we can determine how to improve them, and what to improve them in.

"You have been relieved of your post, Captain, return to the barracks to await further instruction," Tsuyoi bellowed, his name literally means strong and tough. His bruiser style body I trained for pure combat to aid as a distraction to my little sniper girl Elyssa. I swear I will find her right after this. The ex-captain barreled right though Roeder, a speeder I trained for gathering secrets and as communication. Though not much brawn, he could definitely hold his own in a fight. Tsuyoi's hands clasped the ex-captains and they wrestled, pushing forwards. "That's enough!" I bellow. Everyone on the field stops. I feel Veena laughing her ass off behind me and a light giggle escapes me. "By order of the Second Crown Princess of All. I order you return to the barracks and await further instruction!" Authority in my voice, I could swear I could feel more pelting laughter coming from Shadow Raiders. The man Martin, storms off. Throwing his hat down in the middle of the field. Whoops, and yells rise around me, as my little regiment comes to group hug me again. "I thought he'd never leave!" "Welcome back General!" "What's going on?' "What is a girl doing here?" Whispers and cheers mixed, and soon I couldn't tell the difference. "Hey guys where are Elyssa and the others?" the boys stop cheering and sad looks cloud their face. "What's wrong?" I place an assuring hand on Roeder's shoulder, and he flinched. He flinched. "What happened?' I can't stand the anxiety. Veena's gone now, and she has been for a while.

"Elyssa's in the dungeons," Lucas pipes up. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "WHY?!" I screech. Hot rage flows through me as I run to the dungeons. I can just imagine her perfect hazel hair, whipping around as she ran with me for a new sniping spot. She had had the most beautiful emerald eyes, and the thought she was locked up and away in the dungeons killed me. Infusing masses of magic into my step, I'm in the dungeons before I can take another. Roeder appears beside me after a few seconds. Neither, broken a sweat. "Where is she," I hiss. He only nods and leads the way, down the twisting paths of the dungeon. "Why didn't you help her." that sounded angrier than I meant to. But Roeder doesn't seem to mind. "We couldn't. The captain sealed the cell with a blood seal. Only his blood could open it, and he made sure we didn't tell his Majesty." Somehow, I felt responsible. How could father not have felt a blood seal inside the palace? What happened to the almighty father I adored as a child? I brushed the thoughts aside as we entered another passageway.

"Roeder?" Elyssa's tiny voice rung from the floor of the farthest call. "Elyssa!" Roeder ran towards her, on the floor inside her cell. "General!" she exclaimed weakly as I came walking into view. The last time I had saw her, she was just 15 like Roeder. Having just lost her parents to the war we fought against The Neighbors, I took her and raised her in the palace. My father and mother both loved her like their own and then she joined my regiment. "Come on, we're going to get you out of here," I smile encouragingly at her as she sits up against the bars of the cell.. "That's impossible," I spin around to see ex-captain Martin standing in the corridor of the dungeon.

"That cell needs my willing blood to unlock it. I'll never give it to you," he smirks contently. In seconds, I whirl around in front of him and uppercut him in the jaw. Behind him in an instant, I lightly tap a pressure point on his neck and his entire body falls, immobile. "You will unlock that cell for me or God have mercy on you," my eyes flared, and my fists clenched in tight balls. "Never," and his leg shattered. An agonizing shriek rang through the dungeon as I shattered his leg. "You monster!" his eyes were wide in pain, and his mind was a mess. I could hardly navigate through the savage mess of a mind but eventually I found it. His worst fears. So stereotypical, but so useful in a torture session. I smile with the new information I obtained. "You're going to unlock this cell," I start, "or I'll kill your daughter," his face pales to an ashen colour. "No. You wouldn't," I smirked sadistically again. "I have just sent a precious little Star I took from the sky myself to her." I look him in the eye and he gives a little eep. "Open it," I gesture towards the cell again, and this time he nodded. Dragging his limp body towards the cell lock, Roeder moved out of the way as I requip a simple dagger, and drag it along his palm. I could see him biting his lip in pain, but in fear, he held his tongue. Click and Elyssa is dragged out of the cell swiftly by Roeder.

"Thank you General," Elyssa looked so faint and fragile, I thought she might break if I touched her. I took that chance anyways. Gentle as I could, I pulled her porcelain-skinned body towards me in an embrace. "Roeder," I snap abruptly. His hand raises in a salute before he catches himself and only responds with his voice. "Yes General," I smile again. I don't like the way the army makes their men so obedient. I let my fighters wear what they want, do what they want, and fight how they want. But the army has always been strict about 'equality' so I just branched off. "Take Lady Elyssa to her room in the palace and call a royal nurse," more a 'very friendly suggestion' than an order but he took it that way as it was. "Of course General," his sweeps Elyssa up in his arms with a wild grin, and walks away. Her arms wrapped around his neck in comfort.

It's good to be home, Night Raid.


	13. Chapter 13: Legion Tournament

Third pov

"Come on Lucy, wake up!" sharp rays of light shone through the open blinds. Lucy tossed and turned, tangled in the sheets of her bed. "Just 5 more minutes Veena," she mumbled, her voice etched with sleep. "But today is the tournament! SO GET! UP!" she screamed, ripping the warm sheets away from Lucy, falling on the floor. More disagreeing grumbles came from Lucy, as she pushed herself off the floor. Hands on her hips, and eyes squinted into a glare, Veena very calmly said, "If you don't get up this instant, I will melt Plue into the ocean, and you will never see him again," a shiver of fear went up Lucy's spine, as she shot up from the floor. "Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine, I'm up! Just leave Plue alone," Lucy muttered under her breath, making her way to her bathroom. "There we go!" Veena pumped her arm in the air as she left Lucy's foom, in favour of hers. Grumbling, Lucy went through her morning routine, her mind void of thoughts until she had to pick her outfit.

"Princess, what would you like to wear today?" Virgo stood with her hands clasped in front of her, and her lifeless eyes staring forwards. With a sigh, Lucy mindlessly pointed her finger to her military uniform and slipped it on. "You look lovely, Princess," Virgo stood soundlessly, Lucy's nightgown thrown over her head. "I'm off to the tournament, Virgo, you have the day off," her voice sounded so regal, with a light curtsey, Virgo disappeared, back into the Celestial World. Lucy was about to leave her room until stopping in her tracks "Who's there!" spinning around, and requiping a simple dagger. Gripping the handle, she did a 360 in her room, only to find nothing. Putting away her dagger, she took out a key, "Open: Gate of the Lion, Leo!" swishing the key in the air, a beam of light morphed into a person. "How may I be of service, Princess," Leo swept into a deep bow, before rising with a smile. "Stand by in this room, if anything is off report to me, understood?" a nod was all she needed before filing out of the room. Lucy's eyes flickered around the empty halls. "Lucy-sama," Lucy spun on her heel to meet ancient eyes, "What can I do for you, ma'am?" Lucy politely replied. The servants' eyes cracked open, but there was nothing there, but black. With a large exhale, and a large step back, Lucy drew her dagger again. Gripping the nebula like handle, the blade refracted the light shining through the window behind her perfectly, making it look like it was black and white. "What do you want, you unsightly puppet?" a hard voice, and a stern face, Lucy didn't move from her rigid stance. "I bring you a message, second Princess Apocalypse." Is what she said, before a loud boom, and then she was gone, scarlet blood stains everywhere in the hall to mark that she had ever been there. In the midst of the blood, sat a single crow. Her croaking voice echoed through the hall. "One for Sorrow". And it took off. Lucy didn't even know the window behind her was open until it flew through it. Dashing to the window, Lucy's hand held the edge while she looked into the courtyard. There, on the branch of a nearby Sakura tree, it perched itself beside another puppet, as if it was waiting for the crow. Lucy shook her head, willing the voice out of her head. Pursing her lips, she ran as fast as she could to the room across from hers.

"Veena!" the sudden outburst startled Veena, but she too, shook her head full of silver locks and put on a serious face. "Lucy, did you happen to see a crow around here?" She asked, her eyes darting around the room and passing over the door. "Yes, come outside." Leading Veena into the hallway, Veena's matching uniform flowing behind her in a billow of black. They were met with the dried splatters of blood from the old crone. Veena's eyes were bulging out of her head. "Lucy, what happened here?" Veena went over to a blood-splattered wall and grazed her hand over it, a searing heat shot through Veena's hand and she pulled her hand away abruptly. "Lucy, what happened," she asked again. "There was an old crone… And she burst into all this blood," Lucy's eyes were squinted as she scanned the rest of the hall. One by one, ever so slowly, palace workers began to take notice of the blood stains in the hall. A shriek was heard farther down the hall drew Lucy's attention. Glancing over Lucy's shoulder Veena could see a fainted maid in the arms of some guard. "Lucy-sama, Veena-sama, please come this way." A butler behind the twins folded his arm over his stomach and bowed confidently. Through the twisting and turning of the halls, the Butler lead the twins to the throne room. The throne room doors creaked open, and there atop the two elegant thrones, were King Acnologia, and Queen Anna. Lucy and Veena fell into a light curtsey and looked up to their parents. "Lucy, Veena, you both know why I called you here?" Their father sternly asked. They dipped their heads in a nod. "What happened girls," Anna's melodious voice echoed around the room. Lucy closed her eyes in thought, and she told her parents everything. From the time she got up, about the thing she sensed in her room, to the crow on the floor, to the echo in her head. "Lucy dear, you must be careful, there could be other 'puppets' around the castle," her voice laced with concern. "I know mother, we'll both be careful," Lucy responded grabbing Veena's hand. "Now off you go, you have the tournament to attend," Acnologia shooed them off. Turning, The King and Queen only saw their backs, before they disappeared through the doors once again.

Time Skip to the Arena

Lucy's pov

The roars of the crowd rang through my ears. The blazing sun didn't help with my comfort either. "Hey, Veena!" I yelled beside me, she glanced down at me."I think I'm going to sit with mom and dad after all," In the royals booth, it was completely shaded and it was farther from the rest of the crowd. "Fine, let's go," not even a second passed before I was sitting in a royal red, patent seat yards away from where I was just sitting with the rest of the citizens of Veritas. "Much better," I heaved a sigh and fanned myself with my hand. "Welcome! People of Veritas!" Announcer's voice blazed over the roaring of the crowd. They screamed even louder. "And welcome to the 178th Annual Legion Tournament!" more screams followed, and I covered my ears. I glanced over at the two chairs beside me. Occupied by my mother and father, they didn't seem to even flinch. They probably muted everything happening. Crushing my eyes closed, I forced myself to listen to the loud screaming.

"First matchup of the day: Shadow Raiders vs. Hunters X!" A cheer erupted from the stands again. "Good luck, Veena, go kick some ass!" I dared to winked and she was off. From one side of the arena ring, a large group of men clad in camo stepped into the light of the field. Shadow Raiders looked miniscule beside them with only eight members including Veena. A bell rung and Shadow Raiders were off. Their arms limp at their sides as their feet hardly touched the ground. Veena only stood where she was, staring down the captain of the other team. Her speeder, Lily, slashed everyone in the way of her zigzag path, only a flash of green against the golden sand. A blood-curdling scream was heard on the other side of the arena as their skull bashed against the stone walls, Andy, stood menacingly over the limp body. The man would probably have a concussion, but that was probably all. Shots were fired from somewhere in the arena. Hunters X was in a flurry of confusion, looking around for Rindy, not a single bit of her pink hair was seen in the trees. Loud splats of paint bullets hitting enemy heads were drowned out by the screams of her teammates' brutal assaults. More shots were fired as that Erin boy, dashed into the fight pistols blazing. Bestil was his name? I don't know. I think I could see him crouched in a bush moving his hands in odd motions. And of course those troublesome twins Sadie and Gerad, one firing ice magic, and the other with fire, in every direction they could. It was actually quite amusing to watch really. It couldn't have taken more than two minutes until it was over. And I was just laughing so hard I swear I nearly fell off my little throne. Those twins and Lily had painted smiley faces all over the arena with the Hunters X's blood.

"End Match! Shadow Raiders win!" More cheers erupted from the stands, Veena happily waved to them. "Good match!" I slapped Veena on the back as she sat down grinning. "It was so easy I tell you, their captain just passed out when I looked at him! Hahaha!" More matches passed through the day, and Veena and I just laughed at how pretty they were. The blazing sun had finally begun to set. And that was about the time I was absolutely sick of the hot sun. "Arghh just one last match and I'm gonna go home for a nice bath," I stretched my arms in the air, and scrunched my eyes closed in exhaustion. There was really no point in my coming here, after all, I guess my match isn't today. "Final match of the day! " a slight pause from the announcer, "Night Raid vs. The Dregs!" My eyes opened in shock. I guess my match was today. "Do your best!" Veena stuck her thumb up for me and I winked at her. "Let's do this!" I yelled teleporting to the middle of the arena. My team soon followed. I used to have the same amount of teammates as Veena, but then there was mister acting captain. That had brought a bunch of other weak people in, but I haven't gotten the chance to dismiss them yet. It would be sad for them, and they'd probably be really mad, but oh well, I miss my team. "Match… Start!" the bell rung and Elyssa dashed to the trees, and the rest of my team rushed forwards, while I stood there analysing the other team. There was something odd though, I just couldn't place it. "Roeder, go around back and take out their captain, please. Esuno freeze their feet hahaha. Tsuyoi go in right through the middle. And twins, Ren, Zen, attack from the sides, and take heed you two, I want this arena intact when we win and don't blow up their heads, please." I heard a snicker in my head from the two as they ran in opposite directions. Daisy, can you do a Dragon Take Over yet? I could feel her nod from up in the sky where she had majestic white angel wings, from her Angel take over.

Time Skip

"And that is the end of day one, of our annual Legion Tournament!" In my head, I cheered, because I wouldn't have to fight tomorrow. "I'm going to bed, have dinner brought to my room please," I waved my hand dismissively to the maid standing by my door and she curtsied. Stepping into my room, I found Loki leaning against the wall beside the window. "Report?" I asked, flopping onto the couch. He grinned lazily and I relaxed. Nothing happened. I took a large exhaled and relaxed my eyes. "You are relieved from duty, by Loki," I say, and he disappears in a beam of light. Just as the last of the light diminishes, I heard a squawk outside my window. I pushed myself off the couch and snapped open the windows. Glancing around the courtyard I looked down at my favourite sakura tree. There on its branch. The crow looked back.


	14. Chapter 14: Tears gone By

━(｀･ω･´)━( ｀･ω)━( ｀･)━( Third pov )━(･` )━(ω･` )━(´･ω･`)━

There were more guards around the castle now. It was hardly noticeable, but it had changed all the same. Not even Igneel could pull any more of his stunts and just come waltzing into the castle for some random reason. With all the guards around the clock, Lucy still felt lonely. She just sat in her room in her great big fluffy chair. Although she stared at the bookshelf, she didn't pick up a single book. She remembered when Levy was getting ready for dinner that night they met Veena.

"But Lucy, I don't want to look like a princess, I want to look like an evil queen!" she whined like a child. Lucy only giggled. "You read too much, Levy," a hand over her mouth, Levy grinned back at her. "Damn right I do,"

But it wasn't just her. It was the rest of the guild. She missed the way they'd all get into fights, how they'd all calm down a bit after Gramps yelled at them. Mira's smile, Juvia's third person speech. She even missed that old flame brain, but only the flame brain she knew. Lucy sighed and stood with a creak from her soft haven. Could there be anything else to do around here? Lucy asked herself. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and she was in deep thought. Lucy's gaze landed on the sakura tree out in the courtyard. There, on it's branch, sat that same crow, it hadn't moved from that single branch. It had begun to bug Lucy. That same eire stare straight at her window. Finally, Lucy pulled the curtains closed, but she could still feel the crows eyes, bearing into her very soul.

━(｀･ω･´)━( ｀･ω)━( ｀･)━( Lucy pov )━(･` )━(ω･` )━(´･ω･`)━

I just couldn't. I was going to die before I ever saw them again. A hearty laugh came from the deck above mine, and I looked up to see Veena standing at the very tip of the pointy boat thing. I don't know what is was, but it looked like it was going to break upon her extra weight. "Veena!–"I cupped my hand over my mouth, "–come back here!" the rain was like bullets on my back, the skies were a gloomy grey. "Nah! It's nice out here!" she screamed back through the thick rain. I couldn't take this anymore, so I stomped my way back into the dry, cozy cabin. "Ohh, miss, you're finally back," a round-bellied sailor approached me in the thin corridor. "Yes, umm–" I sheepishly smiled a bit, "– you wouldn't happen to have a towel or something, would you?" the round-bellied sailor swiftly handed me a worn white towel, and I wrapped myself in it cozily, I thanked the sailor and went on my way back to my own room, as the floor creaked beneath my feet. The old door creaked too, but I swung it closed anyway. Water had begun to pool at my feet, and my golden locks stuck to my back heavily. The air in my room was so moist, I could hardly stand to breathe, but I did anyway.

"Hey Lucy, look!" Veena came prancing into the room holding what looked like a crab, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Veena!–" I pointed an accusing finger at her, "– keep that away from me!" I held the towel around my wet body tighter, and she only frowned. "It's just a crab Lucy, chill," she let the little thing drop to the floor, and it scuttled away quickly. "Let the thing be!" I threw the damp towel at Veena, but she caught it before it hit her face. "Chill, it's just a crab," with the towel, Veena dried the tresses of her silver hair. Under the lamplight, Veena's hair looked like it glowed. I turned away room her and faced the mirror. "Your hair is a mess you know," Veena snickered playfully behind me, and I rolled my eyes, requiping a brush. Out the window beside me in our small, little room. The waves crashed against the hull of the boat. Bending and dancing to the lightning that followed. And the music that was the thunder.

━(｀･ω･´)━( ｀･ω)━( ｀･)━( )━(･` )━(ω･` )━(´･ω･`)━

The sun beamed down on my face. And to think, only hours ago, I was on a flooding ship, thinking I'd die before I even got to Hargeon. I don't even know why Veena decided to drag me to the Wild Sea. It was pointless, we could have just used a key, but of course, she wanted to take the hard way. She was Veena. She couldn't believe she was here again. This place, that held so many of her memories. Where she went with her friends to Tenrou. Where she sat and wept for them, where she first joined Fairy Tail. Where she first met Natsu. Natsu. Those memories still hurt her. Like that first job they went on together, or that time he saved me from the Infinity Clock.

"Lucy!" My head swung up, and I saw Veena a little bit away from me. "Why'd you stop? I thought you were excited to see your friends again!" I didn't even realize I had stopped walking. Giving her a light smile, she huffed and kept walking out to the edge of the dock. But I stayed where I was. Wind in my hair and the loud sloshing of the low tide against the stone dock was the only thing I could hear other then the light bustling of the market behind me. Step by step, eventually I was at the very edge of the dock. I didn't know how long had passed a while later, but the soft waves against the stone cold dock changed, and I could see it coming. The worn wood on the hull, and the proud flag waving in the air. My smile had been bigger then it had in years, and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey, guys!" I screamed and lept high into the air, and rode the wind all the way to the ship. Landing with a thud, I ran to the first person closest to me, which happened to be Levy.

"Lu-Chan!" tears streamed down everyone's faces, and that included mine too. "I missed you!" I was crying so hard, I eventually had to sit down on the deck to even out my breaths.

"I missed you all!" I hung onto those last words like a lifeboat, scared if I stopped talking, they would all disappear.

"Lu-chan, why are you so happy?–" Levy placed a finger to her lips. "– We've only been gone for like, a week," her confusion made me laugh.

"No, silly, you've been gone for the last 7 years," I exclaimed. Realisation clicked into place, and she slapped her fist to the palm of her hand.

"I forget! That's right!" This newfound information revelation made me laugh more. I was just so happy to have the rest of my family back, I just revealed in the happiness. Until of course the inevitable happened.

"So Lucy, is back," I groaned in annoyance. But at least he didn't call me a weakling.

━(｀･ω･´)━( ｀･ω)━( ｀･)━( Natsu Pov )━(･` )━(ω･` )━(´･ω･`)━

Wow. Lucy was back, and she looked so beautiful. Her golden hair flapped in the wind as crystals of tears painted her rosy cheeks. Her chocolate eyes were hidden beneath not-yet closed eyes but behind her blond lashes. Wait. Why was I thinking that? Lisanna is prettier than her. Lisanna… What was so pretty about Lisanna again? Her hair was cool, but it was nothing compared to Lucy's. And her eyes were like a never-ending fall. I don't know why Lucy interests me so much like this. She's not the one I've known since childhood. She's not the one who bested the tower of Heaven with me. She's not the one who fought with us in the grand magic games. She's… She was what? I couldn't remember. But it doesn't matter. It's not like I really know her.

Right?


	15. Chapter 15: Back to the Bottom

_Could this be any worse?_ Lucy thought to herself. She might have known that her friends would be locked away on an island for seven years, but she completely forgot about this part. Stupid Macao she cursed. With nearly half the guild gone for seven years, Fairy tail had gone from the #1 Guild in Fiore, to the last place. The entire guild couldn't believe it. Except for the Fourth Guild Master Macao!

"Macao! How could you let this happen?!" Lisanna was yelling at the poor blue haired fire mage, and his head was leaned away from her. "We were the best in Fiore! And now we're last!" Lisanna had been in an infernal rage for some time now. It was getting pretty annoying, but the rest of the Guild was in too much of a celebration to care.

"Welcome home Fairy Tail!" Bisca and Alzack were cheering about, with all the others who had just walked through the guild doors. A frenzy of shouts and hugs of reunion blasted around the room.

"Brats! Listen up!" Master was standing on top of the bar beside Mira, who was smiling one of her brightest smiles. "We must now redeem ourselves!" the guild fell into hushed whispers. "At the Grand Magic Games!" whoops and shouts around the room. Everyone turned to each other, excitedly babbling on about how awesome it'd be to be chosen. Hn. Veena laughed at them mentally. It's not that easy. Lucy rolled her eyes too.

"I will now announce the teams for the Grand Magic games!" More hollers filled the guild hall.

"I hope I'm picked–" "I bet I'll–" If the only talk could actually get you there.

"The participants of the Grand Magic Games are–" everyone held their breath. "– Natsu, Gray, Erza, Elfman and–" the guild hall had never been so silent. The anticipation was deafening. But many of the guild knew who the last member would be. "–Lisanna!" the guild was silent for a moment. Instead of the cheers and whoops, they usually would scream, murmurs rocked throughout them.

"Is she good enough?–" "I would have thought–" Master ignored the silence, and gestured for a few other mages, into his office.

"Oh, so I guess weakling didn't get picked, huh?" Natus's cocky voice was like the sharp pinch of a dagger. But good thing Lucy had armour.

"It's alright, if it's anything, I'll be able to see you lose better." A whip of her hair, she calmly strode into the Master's office. A light giggle was the last thing from Wendy before the guild erupted in screams and mocking.

━(｀･ω･')━( ｀･ω)━( ｀･)━( )━(･' )━(ω･' )━('･ω･')━

Evil sounding cackles followed Veena into the room, as she suffered a severe laugh attack.

"That is how you know, we are related," she wheezed out in between her laughing. Juvia smiled at Veena, who was rolling around on the floor in the corner of the office.

"So, Master, what are we doing in here?" Gajeel's impatient growl broke Veena's laughing. Clearing his throat, Master sat down anciently in his chair.

"I have a task you all," Laxus's eyes flickered up from the very interesting floor.

"How would you like to be Fairy Tail B team?" Veena lazily picked at her nail, and the rest of the could-be team considered this.

"We'll do it," Lucy piped up from the back.

"Juvia would like to do this!" she determinedly pumped her arms in the air. Vigorous nods of agreement went around the room.

"I'll sit this one out," Veena flopped back onto the floor with a grunt, her head propped up on her arm. "There isn't enough room on the team for me," and everyone understood. Although Veena was one of the strongest of them there, she didn't want to be in the way of Lucy and her friends. Thanks, Veena. The distant echo of Lucy's voice in Veena's head and it flickered away.

"So that means Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and Laxus, you wish to participate?" Master asked for confirmation, and they all nod. "Then it's settled," Master began to scribble something on a piece of paper, Veena waved everyone over to her place on the floor.

"Don't tell anyone you're participating, unless you trust them," one of her blood red eyes peeked out from her eyelid. "I have a fishy feeling about all of this," before anyone can object, she vanished, off to wherever she's going to sleep next.

"You heard her–" Lucy made for the office door. "– don't tell anyone." Her index finger rested on her soft lips. "It's going to be a secret."

━(｀･ω･')━( ｀･ω)━( ｀･)━( Wendy Pov)━(･' )━(ω･' )━('･ω･')━

Why did it have to be a secret? Unless we trusted them... Like Mira and Romeo? But Lucy got called out by Natsu before we went into the office. With this, she could just stick it to her face, and Natsu wouldn't be laughing anymore! I really need to stop calling him Natsu. Natsu is fine for scum like him. But he called Lucy out again. I don't like my friends to be treated like that, but after how Lucy handled it, I think I'll let it slide.

━(｀･ω･')━( ｀･ω)━( ｀･)━( Third Pov )━(･' )━(ω･' )━('･ω･')━

All the teams had tops, three months to prepare for the games. Fairy Tail A team still didn't know that there would be a B team competing with them. Or against them. That was yet to be determined. Team B was still attempting to hide their participation in the games from the other guild members, letting only Mira and Romeo in on the secret. But since Mira had already known, the only surprise was Romeo.

"Why would there need to be a Fairy Tail B team?" Romeo asked in confusion. Other guilds in Fiore were usually only allowed, one team.

"Fairy Tail used to be at the top of the Guild rankings, so we wouldn't usually have two teams, but the magic council made a rule a while ago, saying that each guild can have two teams participate. Let's hope Fairy Tail A Team doesn't get wise and peek at the rules," Veena sneered in A Teams' direction. A Team took no notice of our small meeting at the bar and continued with what they were doing. It was like nothing had changed. Natsu and Gray were butting heads, and Erza was seated at one of the benches eating cake. Everything felt so normal. Except something was off. Oh, wait. It was her. Lisanna was seated calmly beside Erza, sweetly looking unto the chaos of Gray and Natsu, but something was even off about her. She was sitting there calm and collectively, but there was something else.

Lisanna's lips were moving into the shape of words. As if she was talking to someone, but there was nobody around. There was only Erza beside her who was yelling at Natsu and Gray. Her lips continued to move, and her eyes stared out to nowhere. They seemed vacant, like snow on a hot summer's day. She was acting almost doll-like. Her mouth moving up and down as the puppeteer pleased, but there was no one around. Lucy quietly observed her from the bar with her friends. They all stood around her, but time had seemed to stop, as Lisanna's vacant face turned upon her. A Cheshire smile bled across her face.


	16. Chapter 16:Grand Magic Games: Pre-Round

Have you ever had that feeling where you're watching one of your friends getting hurt, but you don't help them because in some essence, you think they deserve it? That was what Lucy was feeling when she saw Natsu crawling on the ground, being mocked by Sting. Her team casually paraded on to their own lodgings. As they were walking past Natsu, Sting turned his head up to look at them.

"Hey, Natsu, why aren't you with the rest of your weak guild? I thought it was all about family and all that sappy stuff. Right? Little lady," Rogue watched passively as, Sting, strode up to Lucy. "And why aren't you with Natsu anyway?" He asked Lucy mockingly. Lucy's eyes were as vacant as a clear sky.

"I have no need to, after all, I have my real family already," Lucy touched her fingers lightly to Stings' temples. The lightest brush of skin on skin, whispering in his ear.

"Oblivion Magic: Restore," pulling away from Sting, Lucys' eyes met Rouges' from across the square, "Oblivion Magic: Restore." Their eyes lit up, brightening the colour in their eyes, their memories of Veritas trickling back. Stings face too, lit up, but in shock, at what he had just said to his princess.

"I-I apologize, Princess, I don't know what came across me," Sting stuttered, his torso dropping into a bow, Rogue following suit from across the square. "I never imagined that I'd get my memories back now, I thought there was still one more year to go?" Sting was confused, which was warranted. Lucy smiled encouragingly.

"Rise, Twin Dragons, I am no princess in this world." Sting hesitantly straightened, Roge all of a sudden by his side.

"Who're you calling a princess?!" Natsu's outraged and confused yell came from where Rogue was just standing. "You're not worth royalty." He sneered. There was something about Natsu's general attitude that unnerved Lucy. She couldn't place it, but just, something.

"Natsu, I ask you not call her highness that." Rouge loyally defending Lucy, began advancing on the salmon haired mage with Sting in his wake. A hand appeared on each of their shoulders.

"That's enough. You can take it out in the Grand Magic Games. I will not permit any other combat until then." Lucy's commanding voice stopped the boys in their tracks. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do before the games," Lucy looked as if she was sashaying down the road. Left in her wake, was Sting and Rouge with their fists curled over their hearts, and their other on their back. Lucy grinned to herself as she walked away, down the marketplace.

»»-¤-««

"So why do we have to be at the Inn at twelve, Lucy?" Wendy was in her adorable pink and white-striped PJ top with a white ruffle shirt underneath, and her pink PJ pants to match. In contrast to her hair, Wendy looked like a strawberry with a blueberry stacked on top.

"I'm not so sure, Wendy, we'll see when it's time." Of course in truth, Lucy did know why they were there, but it would ruin the fun if everyone knew right away. At the time being, Fairy Tail B Team was situated in a hotel in the middle of town with Fairy Tail A-Team in the room below them. The last time Lucy had actually had a proper talk with anyone from Team Natsu, was nearly three months when he mocked her going into Gramps office.

"It's about time–" Before Juvia could say anything else, loud bell blared over her next words, seemingly thrown out the window.

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games… Good Morning!" A loud voice bellowed from the city from outside. Loud clamouring all over Crocus echoed as chairs were thrown back, or doors were slammed open. The Fairy Tail teams raced out of the open balcony doors, into the morning air. In the air floating in the middle of Crocus, was a huge hologram image of a pumpkin with arms and legs.

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams, and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!" Everyone's eyes' bulged out of their heads. Elimination round?

»»-¤-««

"Was there an elimination round last year?" Ichiya lay on his side in the Blue Pegasus inn, casually drinking some wine. "Men."

»»-¤-««

"Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale." The human pumpkin began dancing around oddly. "This year, there will only be eight teams competing in the official games." The pumpkin held up one finger. "The elimination rules as simple!" Out of nowhere, the ground rumbled below their feet, and Lucy and her team felt the sudden sensation of being in the air.

"Look! We're rising!" Wendy was hanging over the rail, looking down at the ground we had once been on. The hotel's base was being lifted by what looked like mechanical clockwork looking systems. The gears and engines clicking an turning rapidly.

"All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on." The pumpkin's finger pointed to the centre of Crocus below him, where Lucy assumed was Domus Flau.

"You are free to use your magic, there are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However–" Veena over in her corner of the room seemed uninterested still. "–all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count! And one more thing." The city tensed. "We late no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth." His speech ended on a dark note before he shouted. "The Grand Magic Games preliminary round. Sky Labyrinth. . . Begin!" His beginning declaration of the round start shocked everybody. Nobody was ready at the moment, but there was one person who was.

"Come on, guys, we have to go!" Lucy's mine moved quickly. Excitement pumping through her veins.

»»-¤-««

"Look! There! I see the exit!" Lucy was bounding towards the doors where she saw a pumpkin guy standing.

"Lucy, hurry up! Sabertooth is right there!" Gajeel warned her. Looking across to the other side of the door, Lucy could just glimpse the bright yellow of Sting's hair.

"I'm going ahead, you guys–" Lucy looked quickly behind her for agreement before facing forwards again. "–Flash step!" It couldn't have taken seconds, but Lucy was at the door, not facing the pumpkin man, but facing the oncoming Sabertooths. "I'm sorry, Sting, Rouge, Minerva," Lucy looked at the surprised gravity mage. Her eyes asked Lucy why she acknowledged her, but her face was warped in a sneer. "I can't let you pass." With her final word, Lucy whipped her index finger and her middle finger in a line in front of her. GLowing purple runes appeared on the ground in front of her feet.

"Hey! What is this?!" Minerva raged at Lucy, her fists banging against what seemed like air.

"Calm down. The barrier will come down in just a few seconds. Bye now," Lucy grinned and waved at Minerva's angry face. By the time she Flash Stepped back to the pumpkin man, the rest of her team stood there waiting.

"You five are the first team to reach the finish line. Therefore, you will receive ten points to begin the games tomorrow with-kabo." Lucy's cheer rippled to her friends, and they were all jumping with glee on the spot. Not too long after that, team Sabertooth ran across the barrier, placing second with a total of eight points to begin the games with.

"Let's head back to the inn. We're going to have an exciting day tomorrow," Laxus seemed tired, or bored. "Look. There's the other Fairy Tail team, gee hee, time to go!" Gajeel then dashed off the edge of the platform they were standing on, and the rest of the team jumped off too. Can't let A-Team knew they're participating yet. And at that time, it Lucy recalled of the things her parents used to say about her friends. It made Lucy giggle, to be honest. She wasn't exactly why she was remembering now, but she did. _If all your friends jumped off a cliff, would you jump too?_ The absurdity of that statement hit her like a wave. _If it were these friends? Of course, she would._


	17. Chapter 17: July 1, X791 GMG Day 1

July 1, X791, the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy documented this date mentally. This was the day that she would claim victory for her guild. This was the day that her team would claim victory for their guild. Lucy could just smell her win in the air.

"Let's give it our all!" Lucy and her teammates cheered in the hallway to the battlefield. Other teams were taking the field. Team A had already come out of the dark tunnel, oblivious to the other team from their guild.

"Lucy, come here for a second," Veena beckoned Lucy to the other side of the tunnel, her face clouded with thoughts and shadow.

"What is it?" She asked, curious what her sister could want at a time like his.

"I need you to wear this–" Veena handed Lucy a simple silver bangle, the single amber gem gleaming softly in the little light from outside the tunnel, "–it's a limiter. If you have this on, you won't be able to use some of your magic, but it will keep you safe. Mom and dad told me to give it to you after the crow incident." Veena disappeared immediately after her explanation, a flash of orange light from her matching bracelet, she was gone.

"Fine then, be that way…" Lucy grumbled to herself, slipping the limiter on. "Let's go, guys!" She gave a final cheer, just as, Mado announced the final team.

"And the team that came in first place in the, Sky Labyrinth, Fairy Tail Team B!" More cheers roared from the stands, and all the teams rose their heads.

"Yeah! Lucy!" Levy pumped her fists in the air as they passed under the Fairy Tail audience box. Waving as gracefully as she could in her military uniform, Lucy could see Team A gaping at her entrance. They had never seen Lucy in her military uniform, that and the fact that she, too, was walking down the path in the Grand Magic Games arena. Down the path to victory.

"Let the first day of the Grand Magic Games, begin!" Cheers rose from the stands, the competitors faces' alit with excitement. "First event of the day, each team will select one participant to compete in the game 'Hidden'. All participants will be sent into the magically generated village, where clones of the other participants will be stationed. Each participant will receive one point for attacking a real competitor, and lose one point if they attack a clone."

To Lucy, the rules sounded simple enough.

"After being attacked, the participant will be transported to a different area. The participant with the most point after thirty minutes, wins!" The crowd roared again, and each of the teams began selecting their competitor. The teams mumbled amongst themselves, calculating through their head who was better. Some were arguing, other were calm, chosen their participant already.

"Juvia, you can take this game today," Veena called, as if she were their coach. Though not participating, she was still on the arena field with them. It wasn't like anyone could tell her 'no', they'd all been too scared to speak up.

"Juvia will do her best!" She exclaimed, pumping her fists. Before she could leave their circle, Veena caught her arm.

"Everyone, put this on–" Veena handed the same silver bracelet she had given, Lucy, only moments before entering the vast field, "–this way, you'll all be able to draw etherion from me and Lucy. In other words, it's a magic boost. I was watching, Team A, while they trained, and Ultear unlocked their second origin. This way, it's a fair fight. Understand?" Everyone around the circle nodded, slipping their bracelets on. Gajeel cringed the slightest at his.

"Go get em'!" Juvia's determined look mirrored her soul, determined to win for her guild.

"Participants will now be teleported into the village, in, three… Two… O–" Juvia disappeared in a beam of blue light, lacrima screens floated at the edge of the arena, perfect views of the village generated in the Domus Flau.

»»-¤-««

Juvia won't lose this round! Juvia encouraged herself. All around her, there were clones of her. Each of them, staring blankly ahead, nothing but an empty shell. They didn't move, nor did they speak. They only stood there blankly, staring ahead. One point for every person Juvia takes out, she mulled over the pumpkin's instruction. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the flit of movement on the top of a townhouse.

There, at the top of the green-roofed house, stood, Jäger, from the small guild Quadro Cerberus.

"Flytrap!" Petty name for a petty fighter, Juvia criticized, no such remorse when her Water Twister hit, knocking him off the roof, a bright blue light teleporting him to another location. Another one at your six, Lucy spoke into her mind, and Juvia spun on her heel to meet…

Eve Tearm. Ex-Rune Knight captain. His snow will melt if your water is hot enough. Boil him! Veena cheered Juvia on in her head, though her face portrayed no emotion.

"White Blizzard!" Eve's arm extended in front of him, his aqua magic circle glowing and twirling in his palm. Violent winds and snow whipped at Juvia, side to side. Though wearing her long-slitted dress and long sleeves, Juvia didn't think to wear warmer clothes that moring.

"Ice make: Excalibur!"

The one person Juvia truly didn't want to see that moment, or ever again, appeared just at the wrong moment. Gray's black hair swayed in the dying winds of snow. What Juvia would have once called handsome, and charming, she only cringe in disgust.

"You stole my kill!" She screamed in annoyance. Knowing herself more than anyone, and knowing that she could have taken Eve on perfectly fine, she didn't have the time or patience to deal with him now. Gray's face only bled shock.

"What do you mean?! I saved you! You should be grateful!" He countered before he was doused in water, throwing him off the roof. Two beams of blue light shot off into the sky, off to another part of the village. Off to another prey.

»»-¤-««

Geez, that woman. She always fawned over me, why not now? Gray couldn't stop asking himself that question. Did he do something? Did he say something wrong? Should he not have gotten involved? And why did he want her attention? Either way—

She's just an unthankful child. Soon, all will be rightened. Soon, she will bow at your feet. Soon, you could sit at the top of the world. Be the king you should be. Nobody else can tell you what you could do.

The voices wouldn't stop resounding in Gray's head, threatening to take over. Take over again.

I will never do that.

But you already have.

»»-¤-««

The horn blew, and blue towers of light shot into the sky, and the competitors stood by their teams once again.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia could only get a few people," she apologized, feeling bad for something she shouldn't have been.

"That's nothing to be sorry about, that's a great score!" Levy screamed from the Fairy Tail box.

"Now… The results of our first game of the Grand Magic Games will be shown on the lacrima screens!"

The panels glowed for a second, and there on the board were all of the contestants with their scores written beside them.

Juvia's attention slid down to her name, in fourth place, only a cursory glance at Gray's name at the very bottom of the list.

"We did it!" Lucy seemed so happy, it could make anyone else gleam with joy.

"Yes, Juvia my love, you did it!"

If it was any moment other than then, Juvia would have brushed Lyon off as another annoying man. But then… She thought of Gray. He had always mistreated her, and the last straw was when he mistreated her friends. Was Lyon really such a bad guy?

"Hello, Lyon." She greeted politely, turning—taking him in. He hadn't changed. His garb the same varying blues of ice, lined with gold. And his hair was the same too, just like Gray's. Gray.

Thoughts of him demanded entrance into her mind, but Juvia fought them off—keeping them at bay. Today was her day. Her guilds' day, so she didn't need anybody ruining it.

"Nice to see you again, Lyon, but Juvia will take her leave now." She left him with his outstretched hand, stiffly walking back to her teams' box. Juvia felt as though she was stuck in a loop. Like she had done this before. Then she remembered. Back there is where I always would be left, she recalled, every confession of love, shot down. Every gift she made, thrown away.

Then just don't, her inner conscience told her. Begged her, but she didn't relent, because even with all the things Gray had done, she might not love him now, but she had loved him before it all happened.

»»-¤-««

Lucy's jaw tightened as she stepped into the dirt of the battlefield. Blood had been shed here, and so had glory. Lucy was hoping for the former.

"First battle of the day, Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Crona!" More cheers filled the already beating noise. From her vantage point in the arena, Lucy drowned out their voices. Their cheers and their jeers. The only thing was her, and the girl across from her.

Flare lived up to her name. Garnered in red from top to bottom, her braided strings of hair were pulled back behind her revealing red gown.

 _Who fights in a dress?_ Lucy thought her irrational.

 _I mean, you're not much better,_ Veena mused, snickering from the stands in the high up arena. Lucy glanced down at her purple outfit, short skirt and matching sleeveless top. _True_.

"The fight will begin in, three, two one…" The pump paused for a second.

"Start!"


	18. Chapter 19: July 1&2 X791

**Lucy**

Before anyone could blink, Lucy had already pulled a key from her pouch.

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" She yelled as she ran at Flare. Taurus appeared in a flash of light, swinging his axe at Flare. As Flare jumped out of the way, Lucy pulled out another key.

"Open, gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!"

Scorpio dashed straight ahead out of his gate, his tail swinging at Flare as he ran.

The scarlet hair bound behind Flare fell, the once neat braids ripped loose from their confines and reached towards Lucy's spirits, scarlet flames engulfing her hair.

"Sandstorm Aldebaran!" Taurus yells, the sand around the arena rising up in tendrils, some wrapping around Taurus's axe as he swings it at Flare.

Taking the hit right in the chest, Flare flies back straight into a wall, grunting at the hit and the fall following. Baring her teeth, she snarls at Lucy as she stands.

"Hair Dog, Wolf Fang." She hissed as her hair took the shape of a wolf, hounding at Lucy from across the arena.

Gritting her teeth, Lucy pulled out another key just as Taurus and Scorpio return to the Celestial world. "Gate of The Crab, I open thee: Cancer!"

As Cancer slashed through the hair-wolf, Flares eyes blazed as she thrust the rest of her hair into the ground. The arena went silent for but a second until Flare's hair shot up from the ground, wrapping around Lucy as she flailed her arms.

Lucy's arm slowly snaked its way to her back, taking her whip out of its holder and whipping it at Flare's hair around the arena. Dropping from Flare's hold, Lucy hardly took a breath before Flare had her flaming hair around her Lucy's leg again, they were hot and burnt.

Lucy shucked off her flaming boots as Flare's hair burrowed into the ground once more.

I don't sense anything, Lucy thought, scanning the arena. Her eyes finally fell on Flare as she grinned sadistically, nodding up at the stands. Looking up, Lucy's eyes turn to horror. The tiniest sliver of scarlet hair was twirling up from the ground in the Fairy Tail box, right near Asuka. Her teammate's cries were drowned out by the echo of Flare's laughter ringing in her head.

Before she could say anything, Flare grabbed Lucy with her tentacles of hair again, whispering quietly. "Don't move. You know what'll happen, right?"

Flare waved Lucy around the arena, the crowd and her comrades screaming at her to fight back. And when Lucy tried to say, I give up, Flare only covered her mouth again.

As Flare screamed and threw Lucy around over and over again, she didn't notice there was one less person in the Fairy Tail stands. She only noticed her hair sizzling away near Asuka. Looking up, she saw Natsu right behind the small child, pointing a finger to the sky.

"Lucy! Now!"

"Gemini!" Lucy said quickly, holding her exact replicas hands and started to chant right as they appeared.

"Sound of the heavens, open the heavens. Stars across the universe, show yourselves to me, with all your brilliance! Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars. My aspect is perfection. Open thy savage gate! Eighty-eight stars of the heavens. . . Open! Urano Metria!"

The entire stadium rumbled, the crowd in the stands screamed. It lasted for a few seconds, and then all was silent. The only sound was when Lucy's body met the ground.

"M-match set! The winner is, Flare of Raven Tail!" One of the announcers said over the intercom. Shouts of victory and jeers rained down on Lucy as Wendy jumped down into the arena and rushed to her side. Her hands glowed green as she grazed the barest of Lucy's burnt and bloody skin.

When Lucy finally woke, the lights on the ceiling burned her eyes as she laid on the snow-white bed in the infirmary. With a groan, Lucy forced her eyes open, scanning the room she was in. There was another bed to the left of hers where a sleeping Wendy lay, a curtain on the other, windows on the wall in front of her. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room until Lucy's eyes landed to the other side of the bed beside her. Seated in a chair propped up against the tall cabinet in the corner of the room, Porlyusica sat watching her.

"The first words that come out of your mouth had better be, 'thank you', you ungrateful child. Her too." She said gesturing to the sleeping Wendy in the bed before Lucy could even open her mouth.

"Thank you," Lucy said before she could even think. "What happened after the match?"

Porlyusica sighed and closed the book she'd been reading turning her scowl on Lucy. "You passed out, and you were brought here. Makarov called me in to heal you when Wendy couldn't."

"There were four more fights after yours, the only one you need to know about is when Gajeel fought Jura Neekis from Blue Pegasus and lost."

Lucy's head dropped, clenching her hands in her lap. She didn't expect Gajeel to defeat the second wizard saint.

"Sleep now, child. Tomorrow is a new day, and you have much to see through."

The second day of the Grand Magic Games and Lucy was still in her sick bed in the infirmary. Porlyusica didn't let her leave even after she had said that she'd be alright and careful.

"Good. . . MORNING!" Veena yelled roughly as she kicked down the door to the infirmary. Wendy bolted up in her bed only to see Porlyusica cuff Veena in the face.

"Veena put the door back please," Levy said calmly as she walked across the room to Lucy's bedside. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've been better. Porlyusica won't let me leave though," Lucy said.

"She's right, you shouldn't leave. Flare did some pretty bad damage and even with Porlyusica and Wendy tending to you, it won't heal overnight," Levy said. "In the meantime, Cana's filling in for you."

Lucy sighed exasperatedly. "Could I at least watch the games today?" She asked. "I'll only be in the stands."

Porlyusica sighed. "No."

"Then let me at least review the coming events. I need to know what I'll be facing the rest of the games," Lucy argued.

"You shouldn't even be in the games anymore."

"I will. You can't stop me."

"You do not leave this room," Porlyusica commanded.

" _Fine by me._ "

Lucy turned to face Levy, who was sitting on her bedside facing her.

"You heard her. What are the upcoming events?" Lucy asked.

Levy sighed and shook her head, saying, "We're not too sure, but I do know what the last one will be."

Lucy's brow arched in interest. "What is it?"

"It's a maze—or rather, a labyrinth."

"Intriguing."

"We only know about the event because we overheard a few of the judges talking about it. Anyway, it's supposedly a maze filled with traps and dangers with every single competitor competing.

" _Everyone_? It's a team event?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and along with all the extra dangers come the dangers of the other people desperate for the win. Our goal is to make it to the center of the maze where there will be an object that we'll have to touch. The points awarded for the gem are huge, tilting the tides to whichever team that gets it."

Lucy nodded understandingly, weighing their choices and options.

"So other people can attack us?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and for each person that goes down the victor receives five points for their team," confirmed Levy.

"Do you know the problem with a beautiful, worthy, grand prize?" Lucy asked as she glanced out the window beside her bed, glaring back at the sun peeking into her room.

"All the eyes are on the _prize_."


	19. Chapter 20: Lying Treasure

**Lucy**

As Lucy sat up in her bed, she raked her hands through the messy gold of her hair, thinking through every variable, everything that could go wrong and everything that would hopefully go right. Their final event was to arrive in hours and she had awoken ready and prepared to fight her way through to victory.

Nobody else had woken knowing them, but Lucy had accounted for that. She would let them sleep for just a little bit longer. Just long enough for her to get her mind in check and organize her thoughts.

Stepping out onto the balcony right in front of her bed, the morning sun glared at her as she had done to it before. Lucy bent and leaned on her propped elbow on the wooden railing, thoughts and memories running rampant through her mind. Natsu was a recurring thought too. Every waking and sleeping moment she had, her mind always wandered back to him. She knew what he was doing to her was wrong, and she knew she should be mad for it. But somehow she wasn't. It just wasn't Natsu to act in such a way. It wasn't him to abandon her to the wolves that were loneliness. She knew love was a strong word, but Lucy thought it was the perfect word for what she was thinking. And up until the whole falling out with Natsu, she thought he felt the same too. And somewhere in her mind and heart, she still felt that he loved her back. But then he just changed so suddenly, Lucy hadn't the time to process it before he was gone.

Did something happen? She asked the rising sun.

"Lucy, something happened!" Levy cried running into the infirmary. Lucy looked back to see her bounding into the room panting, holding a rolled-up scroll of paper in her hand.

"That is that, Levy?' Lucy asked taking it from her outstretched hand.

"Raven Tail was disqualified, the teams are uneven, and then the panel of judges and coordinators decided to join together Fairy Tail's two teams."

Lucy scanned the roll of paper she'd opened when Levy had begun explaining, confirming the girl's words. With Raven Tail out there was a total of seven teams which would make for uneven battle pairings.

"You won't believe who's on the new team," Levy said, her brows knitted in concern.

" _Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, and Grey Fullbuster_ playing reserve." Lucy 's lips stretched into a smile as she listed off her new team. Her laughter filled the room. "It looks like Natsu will have to deal with me, Laxus and Gajeel now. This final event will use the reserve player too."

Levy's eyes filled with worry. "Will they even cooperate? What if they try something on you?"

Lucy laughed again, a darkening undertone to her voice. "They won't get the chance."

Lucy's tournament clothes were waiting for her on a chair beside the door of the infirmary. Levy had suck with her after delivering her letter and helping Lucy into her clothes. There was no time after talking with Levy for a long while and meandering down to breakfast in a nearby cafe. Lucy wouldn't get any time to talk to her new teammates except for when they waited in their booth in the stands.

No time to face off against them alone, and no time to prepare.

The Colosseum was already crowded when Lucy and levy got there, making their way to the Fairy Tail booth. Before seeing her new teammates she would make a stop and talk to her old ones.

"Hey guys," Lucy said casually as she stepped into the light of the sun from the hall she'd walked through to get to the rest of her Guild. Young Asuka ran up to hug her, as some others patted her on the back.

"Good to see you are making a quick recovery, Lucy," Juvia said happily.

"Juvia, sorry you're not on the new team."

"It's alright, Juvia isn't sure if she could handle it."

Lucy pursed her lips as she shook a few more hands and took another long stretching hall up to her own viewing area.

" _Lucy_."

She stopped in her tracks as a figure loomed in front of her. The opening to the team's seats glowed with sunlight, Natsu's salmon pink hair illuminated like the pink of dusk.

"Is there something you need, Natsu?" She asked tightly. He said nothing for a second, then: " _The prize is a lie. The birds are a trap_."

Confused, Lucy opened her mouth to say something but closed it when he suddenly disappeared. He sneered at her, not even a glare. Lucy wondered if something had happened all those months ago but perhaps it had happened again, right in front of her eyes and she didn't even understand it.

The bright afternoon sun stabbed at her eyes when she emerged from the dark tunnel. Heads turned as she stepped further to the edge of their viewing area.

"So we have the weakest guild member for the final day of the games," Natsu said with disdain. " _Perfect_."

"Hearing you talk about yourself like that is starting to get annoying, Natsu," Lucy replied nonchalantly, pushing the thoughts of what he'd said only moments ago aside.

Before Natsu could retort, Mado coughed into the microphone and the crowd's cheers dulled to a murmur.

"Welcome to the final day of the Grand Magic Games! For our last day of the games, there will be a single special event and no one on one matches. In this final event called Hysteria," he said. Before he could say anything more, the stadium shook with vigorous tremors. From the dirt that covered the floor of the battlefield, a leering black spike emerged. Following it, an entire castle erupted from the barren ground. The dark castle soared into the air and hovered above the stadium. Turrets and arches of the like decorated the layers of floors that were stacked upwards. Almost like a cake, the broad base narrowed to a thin and final floor. Lucy couldn't say it was a floor, more like four arches placed together to form a cage.

Inside the walls of the final floor was a golden chalice, golden engravings and designs swirling about the glistening gold of the cup.

Like a holy grail, Lucy thought to herself. That is our goal.

"Each team will be teleported into the first floor of the tower. There are fifteen floors in total. Each team will have to fight through a maze of monsters and creatures on the prowl inside each of these floors. Your goal is to reach the top of the tower. Touch the Grand Cup and your team will gain one hundred points. When a team touches the cup the game will end. However, participants have the authorization to attack other teams. For each felled opponent, the participant will gain ten points, and each felled monster five.

"Even if one team reaches the top and touches the cup, they will get fifty points in addition to the points they gained before from monsters and opponents. Should another team score more than that team, only then will they achieve victory. Only one member of a team need touch the cup in order to win." Mado said with finality. "All teams will be teleported into the first floor in ten minutes. Teams, you have ten minutes to strategize."

Lucy took a breath and turned to her team the moment Mado stepped away from the microphone. She didn't look forward to talking to her team, let alone scheme with them for a whole ten minutes.

Her team stood in a circle, her friends squaring up at Natsu, Grey and Erza.

"What are we going to do, Lucy?" Gajeel asked finally. Grey seemed to flinch at the sound of her voice.

"I have a plan, but you're all going to have to listen," Lucy said pointedly at Natsu, Grey and Erza.

" _Lucy_ ," Grey said emptily, the tone of his voice hollow and raw, his eyes empty and void. Lucy looked at him and her eyes widened. Grey looked exactly as Natsu had in the corridor when he had told her, The prize is a lie. The birds are a trap.

 _"The treasure is a lie."_

The gears in her head began turning, a timer counting the seconds in her head began to slow. They were exactly the same. When Lucy's eyes met Natsu's, searching for some kind of connection, she saw the desperation in them. The helplessness, and pure weakness. But as she looked him over, his body was positioned guardedly, a stance that indicated cold ignorance. It didn't make sense.

And when she looked back over at Grey, his eyes too looked the same as Natsu's, his body betraying his eyes in an angled defensive position. They don't match. They looked as though they were prisoners in their own bodies, unable to express what they truly felt.

"What do you mean, Grey?" Laxus asked in confusion.

"Pay him no mind, Laxus," Lucy answered, waving a hand in dismissal as she the boys' eyes wearily. She didn't bother looking at Erza, as she surely had the same eyes as well.

"Listen up then," Lucy snapped, garnering everyone's attention. Natsu and Grey said nothing in protest, same as Erza. "When the one team makes it to the top, that means fifty extra points on their part. Factoring in all the monsters they'll have probably taken out on their way there and any other teams that can mean the entire game if we're not careful. As we go through the maze, take out as many monsters as possible. Any teams we happen across, zero in on one of their members and take them out as quick as possible. And when we get to the final floor. . ." Lucy smirked darkly. "We wait and ambush incoming teams."

Lucy laughed evilly and Laxus nodded his head in consideration.

"It'd get us a lot of points, and considering everyone is focused on getting to the cup they won't really be interested in us will they?"

"As long as we get to kick some wizard ass, whatever."

Lucy turned to the one who spoke. Natsu glared at the looming castle before them.

"It really does look like a cake," Erza whispered.

"No," Lucy said. "It looks like a target."

 **A/N Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year to everyone!**


End file.
